Silence the lambs
by Guber
Summary: Clarice have had enough, she starts to see things from Lecter's point of view. please R&R work in process
1. working holiday

I do not own the persons or the story so please don't sue.  
  
Timeline: 5 years after Hannibal the movie.  
  
Silence the lambs  
  
CAPT: one  
  
Ex special agent Clarice M. Starling walked the streets of Paris; she was following a dark man in his middle age. Clarice had been following this man for almost a week, trying to catch him red handed cheating on his wife. But he was smart. Clarice knew that he was suspicious; it was like he almost knew that his wife had hired a detective.  
  
Clarice was fired from the FBI after what happen at cheapsear her career as an agent was gone, but she didn't care anymore, Dr. Lecter was right, he had always told her the truth, it just took a while to sink in, and now it was too late, she had given her answer. "Not in a thousand years" that answer still hunted her and his kiss still burned on her lips. It was five years ago, yet she remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
After she was thrown out of the FBI, she had to get away, so she took out her life savings and moved out of the country, she'd always wanted to go to France. She used her skills and set up a detective agency. Over the years she had gotten a reputation, she even had to hire people to keep up with the jobs.  
  
Things were going great, but Clarice still felt like there was something missing. The lambs was screaming louder then ever, and Dr. Lecter was hunting her mind, every night before she fell asleep he was there, in her mind, taking her back to the dungeon, to Baltimore and to that kiss.  
  
The man turned and walked into a hotel, a rather lavish hotel. "Just the kind Lecter would go for. Stop it Clarice, focus on the job". Clarice followed him into; she could hear him booking his usual room. Clarice went up to the desk. "Bonjour Madame" a young kid in his twenties smiled. "Do you speak English?" Clarice wanted to play tourist, she at times forgot that she was an American. "yes of cause Madame" the kid's smile grew. "I would like a room" Clarice's dripped with an American accent, she was aware that she had no luggage, and that might look suspicious. "for how long will you be staying Madame?" "Just for a few days" Clarice could really use a break, and she could at the same time keep an eye on Mr. Chouyr. The kid rang for a bell boy to show Clarice to her room, which was next to Mr. Chouyr. How convenient. Clarice thought, as she made her way to her room. 


	2. room service

CAPT: two  
  
Clarice set up surveillance of the neighbor room, what ever went on in there was enough to verify that he was indeed having an affair. Clarice was eager to get this over with so that she could relax. And before she could stop her self she was armed with her 45. and a camera, even after all those years she did not feel safe with out her gun. Well why not a front assault? Clarice thought with a smile on her face.  
  
She had no difficulty picking the lock, and she moved silently inside. She flicked on the light and was not surprised to find Mr. Chouyr in bed with a rather young lady. Before he could react she took several pictures. "What the hell is going on, who are you?" his voice was thick with his French accent and filled with anger. "Ahh Mr. Chouyr I am Clarice Starling a private detective hired by Mrs. Chouyr" Clarice did not try to hide her contempt, he so reminded her of Krendler, which was not a good thing. Mr. Chouyr, jumped out of the bed, griped his robe and was in Clarice's face. "who the hell do you think you are, you will give me that camera or I swear you will not like what will happen to you" Chouyr almost pushed Clarice backwards with his body, while his bad breath made Clarice felt like she was suffocating. "Is that supposed to be a treat Chouyr?" Clarice didn't feel afraid, she was exhilarated, she hadn't had this much fun in years and she wasn't about to back down now. "you take it anyway you like bitch as long as you hand over that camera and forget you where here and what you saw" Clarice moved out from Chouyr and turned to look at him, there was a fire burning in her eyes, she had already decided what to do. Mr. Chouyr was being rude, and Clarice hated rude people. "I don't think I will be able to do that Mr. Chouyr" Clarice's voice carried a trace that told Chouyr that there was only one way out of this. He lunched himself at her, but before he ever reached Clarice she had drawn her 45. And fired, the shot was precise and deadly. He fell to the floor, dead. Clarice turned towards the girl in the bed, she was screaming, she fired again, and the silence lingered over the room, dead silence. Clarice quickly left the room and returned to her own where she hid the gun and the camera, and she darted down the stairs, playing the role of a panicking tourist. 


	3. home sweet home

CAPT: tree  
  
The police was all over the place, but they could not find any trace of the shooter. They had finished questioning Clarice, they had no suspension, and she had told them about his wife and his adultery. Clarice was left alone, the hotel had offered her another room, but she had refused, she needed to be alone, to think about what she had done.  
  
The rain had begun to fall in the night, though it was may the air was chilly, but Clarice did not notice, she walked without direction. She was deep in thought.  
  
I killed them. Oh he did try to attack me, but she, why did I shoot her? I should feel bad about it, hell I should be in prison by now. Clarice kept walking, while wondering about her feelings. His voice entered her mind, his metallic voice, prying her mind forcing her to tell herself the truth to acknowledge what she already knew, but wouldn't admit. "Don't lie or I'll know" Clarice was back in the dungeon all those years ago. "Quid pro quo Clarice, yes or no" how was it she felt after finding Raspile? It was exhilarated. And now, she felt exhilarated, there was no guilt. Clarice had reached her apartment and walked in. it was nothing fancy, it was what she could afford when she first moved to Paris, and even though she could now afford something bigger, and place nearer Paris Centrum, she didn't feel like moving. It was home, and the neighbours didn't bother to talk to her. A friendly people indeed. Clarice thought with a smile.  
  
Her two room apartment was sparsely furnished, there was a book shelf filled with books, a stereo set and some CD's. a chair and a sofa and then there was her desk, it was filled with papers, books and her laptop.  
  
Clarice turned on the light and went to stereo to put some music on. She still remembered the first time when she walked into a shop asking for help to choose her first classical music. The shop lady had talked about Mozart as a good start, but Clarice remembered how much Dr. Lecter loved Goldberg's variations, so she had asked for that in particularly, she had also bought Mozart, now her collection had grown rather large and she felt proud. Dr. Lecter had been an inspiration, and she liked to think of him like a muse. 5 years ago she would never have listen to it, much less tend to concerts, now she tried to go every weekend. Sometimes she hoped that Dr. Lecter would be there, but of cause he never was, she would never see him again no matter how much she might want to. How she had changed, as much as she tried to forget it, she felt free, there was no more FBI, and no Krendler, that had Dr. Lecter taken care of, he got what he deserved. The tones of Mozart's 5th symphony filled the apartment and Clarice went to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. She had learned to cook, she didn't knew if she was good at it or not, but at least she could eat it. While the food was in the oven clarice sat in her chair, coming to ends with the fact that she felt liberated by shooting those two. The lambs had stopped screaming for the present time. 


	4. morning revalation

CAPT: four  
  
Clarice had come to several conclusions during the night. The sleep had been minimal, so she had spent the time thinking. There had been no screaming lambs, and yet no sleep. She still felt free and she had every intention of keeping it that way. How life could change. Clarice thought to herself, she had had enough of rude people running all over her like she was trash. It was time for a new start. The grey morning light filled the room, telling Clarice that it was time to get up. After making coffee, she sat in her favourite chair near the book shelf, with the steaming cup of coffee in her hand; she was starring at a box standing on the desk in the other end of the room. Go for it Clarice, the contents of that box is not hunting, it is part of your life. Clarice got up and walked to desk. Her hand travelled over the lid, until she opened it. Her hand touched the black silk dress, remembering that faithful night where her life was turned up side down. She lifted the dress out of the box and it revealed the Gucci shoes and some letters where Lecter's copperplate handwriting was on. And finally the destination of her hand was reached, she took out a small packaged, brown paper packing. Clarice returned to her chair package in hand. Several minutes had passed, when Clarice began to unwrap the package in her hand, the paper gone Clarice sat with a harpy, and not just any harpy but Hannibal Lecter's harpy the one she suspected had killed Pazzi in Florence. She had found it in Krendler's house left on the dinner table as if it was a gift for her. She should have turned it over back then, but she couldn't, she didn't owe them anything. Clarice spoke out loud as if addressing a figure of her imagination "how would you think of me now Dr. Lecter hmm? My cheap shoes and your harpy" Clarice close her eyes for a moment weighing the knife in her hand, it felt so natural it almost scared her. "Is that suppose to be funny Clarice?" Clarice looked at the knife and held it up in the light, "yeah Clarice, you are frighten of what you might do," Clarice admitted to her self and her room. "But you find perfectly normal to be in love with a cannibal?" Clarice smiled to her self but let the question unanswered, she put the knife down on a shelf in front of Dante's Inferno and turned on the music and went to the bathroom which had a nice bathtub she used fairly often.  
  
A/N Am I going to fast for you? Or is the story slow? Please do tell me. I have no idea where I am going since this is my first Hannibal fic, so you might wonder what is keeping him... hmmmm good things to those who wait. Hoping to have the next chapters up tomorrow, if not sooner. Ta ta 


	5. A ghost in the opera

CAPTER: five  
  
Clarice emerge from the bathroom some time later, she was warring her bathrobe. Time to get some work done. Clarice thought and changed the music to Mozart's requiem and walked over to her desk, she put away the box and turned on her laptop. Clarice spent all her Sundays preparing the next week's work, who should have which case and so on. It was boring; paper work had never been her, she wanted to be in the field. She had been trilled when Crawford had given her a chance back then, she had had no idea what she was getting her self into, but looking back on it now, she knew that she had never belonged there, Lecter was right about it, but when she looked in the mirror, she didn't see what he had told her, no she saw a woman in a corn field with a lamb in her arms and she was running away, that would stop now. Clarice looked at the stack of papers. Yes it would stop. Clarice got to work.  
  
Sunday also meant, going to the opera, Clarice never got tired of it. But this evening she wanted to do something special. So after her bath with Lavender oil she took out the black silk dress and the Gucci shoes and a necklace she had bought some years before. When she was finally dressed she looked in the mirror, there was a beautiful looking woman, no lambs or cornfields.  
  
Clarice called for a cab to take her to the Opéra. They were performing Le Nozze Figaro and there weren't a single ticket left. Luckily over the years Clarice had been there so often that she made friend with the ticket sale assistant. A nice old lady who seemed lonely. Sometimes after a show they would go out for coffee, they talked about everything. Clarice later learned that the lady had been at top of the social latter, but her husband was accused of murder and was sent to prison where he had killed himself to prove that he was innocent. He had left a wife and two children behind. They had later changed their names, but she had kept her given name Lura.  
  
Lura had since their friendship hold a ticket for the Sunday shows. Lura always managed to get her a ticket in a booth, where there was no one but her self. Clarice valued her privacy under the concerts.  
  
Clarice could feel the men's eyes on her, and the voice of Hannibal Lecter was back in her head. "don't you feel eyes moving over your body?" But Clarice did not mind. If they knew who she was, it would end, no one wanted to touch her, she was marked by Hannibal Lecter, a monster in the eyes of the public, she had thought coming to a different country would change that view, but she should have known better. As long as HE was at large there would never be another man, did she want that? Did she want that husband and child she had given up to married to the FBI? Clarice found her seat, as the bell told people to find their seats. The lights where lowered and darkness descended around Clarice as on the others. No she had changed, she wouldn't settle for a normal boring life, she couldn't even if she had the chance, she had felt liberty, and the cost had been, WHAT Clarice, what was the cost? Hmm your soul? No Clarice, you lost you soul the moment you looked into those maroon eyes in the dungeon.  
  
As the concert began Clarice felt something cold run down her back. No he couldn't be here. Clarice thought to her self, she started looking around trying to spot him in the dark. After all that time, no it couldn't be him. "It couldn't be" Clarice said out loud as if convincing her self of that fact. She could not see him anywhere. 


	6. knowning her

Chapter six  
  
On the floor in the opera, was a man, Dr. Leonard Resou, his hair was dark and low trimmed, his eyes shone in the dark as did his teeth, her wore a black Armani suite and a silk white shirt. This was of cause Hannibal Lecter. He also felt something, a feeling that he knew was Agent Starling. Ex special Clarice Starling, what might you do here my little Starling hmmm? Lecter also looked discretly around, but he could not see her, yet he knew she was here. Hmm might you have taken to your mother whom cleaned motels, might you my little Starling work here?hmm. Lecter closed his mind off and concentrated on the music. For where she here, he would find her soon enough, but what might she be doing in Paris? 


	7. murder one

Chapter seven.  
  
Clarice suddenly felt like she had to get out, she left her seat and the building and went for some fresh air. Clarice didn't notice how fare she had walked until the pain in her feet was recognized in Clarice's brain; she looked around and found her self in a garden. She found a bench and sat down to remove her shoes. Clarice didn't care what people thought, she began to walk again with out her shoes on, and she was intent on finding a cap to take her home.  
  
Clarice did not walk fare when she got a feeling that someone was following her. She knew that it couldn't be Dr. Lecter; the person was too clumsy, no there was more then one now, probably 2 or 3. Clarice reached in her purse and found the comforting feeling of the harpy in her hand. She had decided against her 45. It was easier to conceal the harpy.  
  
Clarice took two steps more, readying her self for what to come.  
  
Two men jumped in front of her, they couldn't have been more then twenty years old. They started speaking in French; Clarice again started playing the tourist. " I.. I don't understand" I should have been an actor, they would have given me an Oscar. "Give us your purse unless you want to get hurt lady" they had a nasty look in their eyes. Clarice knew that the purse wouldn't do it, no, their eyes burned, they wanted something else. She tried to hide her contempt for them, and continued her play; she rather enjoyed their ignorance. "Please don't hurt me" Clarice said while preparing to hide the harpy in her hand. One of them jerked the purse out of her hand; Clarice had succeeded in hiding the harpy. They spoke French again, while, looking at her, a decision was being made. The one closest to her griped her arm. "Listen if you scream we'll kill you." To underline his statement, his partner pulled out a knife. Clarice changed in that moment. No more playing, what a shame. Clarice looked into his eyes; behind her eyes was a fire of her own.  
  
Before he knew what hit him, he was unconscious and Clarice was upon the other, knocking him out as well. Clarice looked around; there was not one human being in sight. What to do now Clarice... A plan was forming in her head. Here she had the perfect opportunity. She didn't want to be vulgar, no of that HE would disapprove, yet it should be something fitting for them.  
  
Clarice took of her stockings, and dragged one of the to a tree, she tied him up, the other she arranged on the bench where the friend at the tree could see him. She tied him as well so that he couldn't move feeds, head or hands.  
  
The one at the tree began to stir. Oh goody he's awake, now the fun begins.  
  
Clarice walked over to the kid, and looked at him, she had already planed for the fact that he would began shouting, but she wanted to talk first. "Good evening" Clarice said in her most bidding tone. " I am afraid that we never got around to being probably introduced. I am Clarice Startling and you are?" at first he didn't say anything; he looked at Clarice in disbelief, as if trying to understand some of what is going on. "Hmm that is rude you know, believe me, you wouldn't want to try my patience. Now, tell me your name" To make her point she hold the harpy up in the moon light, that apparently made him remember that he had a tong. "My name is Vincent, where is my friend is he okay" He was scared, his voice trembled. "Your friend is fine Vincent" Clarice moved out if his line of sight so that he could see his friend on the bench. "Now Vincent, it wasn't a very nice thing to do, robbing a woman, less to say wanting to rape her. Vincent started to stutter, his words and their meaning run out in the sand. "I am afraid that I will have to make an example, I really detest rude people Vincent." Vincent was really scared now, yet he again managed to find his voice. "What are you going to do?" Clarice smiled. The other started to wake up. Clarice bound another piece of her stocking around Vincent's mouth and went to the bench.  
  
"Good evening" Her voice was as social and forth coming as she had been with Vincent. "We didn't seem to get introduced before, I am Clarice Starling and you are?" Instead of an answer he tried to get loose, he was angry, and in his eyes there was nothing but pure hatred. "I wouldn't do that, you see, I tied them rather well, something I picked up when I was a girl scout, now would you please tell me your name" Clarice's voice was commanding now, yet it did noting to impress the kid lying on the bench. "Oh I see, you would like to be rude, well it doesn't really matter."  
  
Clarice silences him again, showed him the harpy and cut open his t-shirt. "I am afraid that this is going to hurt," Clarice said with a smile.  
  
When she was finished with Vincent's friend, she simply cut Vincent's throat and left the small park and walked home as the new day was shining it's gray light over Paris.  
  
A/N yeah I know, I spun around the murder scene rather easy, but I didn't want to go into detail 


	8. going home

Chapter eight  
  
When Clarice got home, she took a quick shower and changed to jeans and a shirt. No time for coffee this morning, she called a cab and got off to her office.  
  
Her office building was a much to look at, it was almost a shed, Clarice didn't care though, it was as good as any. Outside the small building was a news stand, Clarice bought two newspapers, American post and the local Paris news Clarice still liked to know what was going on in the States, and she bought the National Tattler for fun, they had a way to make her day lighter knowing that they would no more bother her.  
  
She had 6 employees, as she liked to call them. All was there when she arrived, it didn't take her long to giver them their weeks jobs, and she found her place behind her desk. The papers were in front of her.  
  
She had to admit that she was interested in knowing if they had written anything about her, and her little nightly adventure.  
  
Clarice took the local paper, and sure enough she was front news, except from the fact that word Dr: Hannibal Lecter was credited for her handy work. Well well, that HE isn't going to like. If that was him in the Opera last night I am sure that there will be some fun in the town, but it wouldn't be the first time, some one wrote the he had killed when it wasn't him, hmm the journalist of cause never wrote again.. my my, I think that there will be some fun for all.  
  
Clarice wasn't interested in what they wrote, or the guessing motives, she read the other newspapers and threw them out. And continued to the post. There were the usual bills, it was a dread. Her eyes fell on a offer to buy her agency, a rather nice offer. Maybe it was time to move on. You find it boring already. You have to venture out looking for danger to have some fun. Why don't you admit that you miss it? Miss what? Hmm your games with Lecter. Because I don't. Don't lie, I can have my own fun, I don't need him, no? But you still miss him. How many times have you not wondered how your life would be on the run with HIM hmm? "STOP IT" Clarice almost shouted, she looked at the offer again and called the number on the paper arranging a meeting with the buyer.  
  
Later that evening when she was home in her sparsely furnished apartment, she was unemployed; oh he had offered to keep her on, with a nice salary. She thanked him no and left him with the check in hand, it hadn't taken her long to sign the papers. She was free again. But you are a free murderer. By all right you belonged in a cell locked up and parade around as a monster. What would you Daddy think? He's dead he doesn't think anymore, it's my life I am free to do as I please. And I think it's time to return to Washington and have a little meeting with Nanoon, I am sure he'll be glad to see me. Clarice smiled again. She booked a ticket and packed her bags. Just a small trip, how long would it take? Planning murder now are we? Oh I wouldn't call it murder, hmmm no rather a favor, and it would give me a chance to meet with Ardelia. I really should ease up.  
  
Clarice left for Washington the following morning, after giving Ardelia a Call to ask if she could stay at her place for a few days. Ardelia agree saying that she was looking forward to them spending some time together and have some fun in town; even though she was married it wouldn't stop her from reliving good old times. Clarice smiled at that, leave it Ardi to make you have a good time and you where sure to have it. 


	9. old friends

Chapter nine  
  
When Clarice arrived at Washington airport, she was met by Ardi, her husband steve and their younger girl mary. There was a strange tension between them. In the years that had passed since Clarice had moved to Paris, Ardi and Clarice hadn't talked very much, Clarice had called Ardi a few times and vice versa. But the close friendship they once had, was gone, instead there was the feeling that a distant relevative whom you hadn't seen for years was coming for a visit. They all went out to the parked car. And for the duration of the drive it was only Mary who was talking about what went on outside the windows of the car.  
  
The car pulled up infront of a subbourbe house, the kind where the neighbours, looked after your kids if you weren't home, and came around for a cup of coffee. How nice. Clarice thought. Just the place for a family. Ardi invited Clarice inside, and showed her, her room. Clarice began unpacking and Ardi left to make coffee.  
  
When Clarice came down, some time later, she learned they where alone in the house, steve had taken mary to some friends.  
  
"there you are" Ardi welcomed her. "yes" Clarice sat down, and Adri sat two steaming cups of coffee on the tabel and sat down herself. "so, how'v you been Clarice is Paris every thing they say it is?" Ardi was desprate to clear the tension between them, whit idle chit chat. "I've been fine, I just sold my buisness, and Paris is quit lovely this time of year, just before all the tourist comes and fill the city and the café's, you should go there some time" Clarice sounded light, with the memory of what she had done before she left for Washington. Did I run, trying to get away from what I had done? I'ved killed four people, so much for the guiness book of records, i they only knew, but why? To silence the lambs? Yes, yes that's it, to be free, this is who I am. I am a killer, but was I born or made that way.  
  
Clarice was so lost in thought that it was first when Ardi put a hand on her shoulder that she woke of from her deep thought. "Girl where were you?" Ardi asked when concern. "Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" Ardi looked at Clarice, as if she wasn't really believing her. Ardi aparently desided to let the matter drop. And the silence descended upon the once again.  
  
It was Ardi who again broke the silence. "Clarice, I don't know if you've heard, but there's been reported sightings of Dr. Hannibal Lecter in Paris, the local police even suspects that he killed two young men, in a park." Ardi's voice had gotten serious. "I've heard, I read it in the papers. But I highly doubt that it's him, after all why would he kill them? As fare as I can see, there was no reason for the murder, that doesn't seem like Dr. Lecter, that is, if the FBI." Clarice said it with such contempt that it didn't pass by Ardi. " knows something I do not, it wouldn't surpraise me." Ardi took this as a cue. "they do Clarice, and I'm worried about you, what if he comes after you again?" there was geniuen concern in her voice. Adri looked down at the table as she continued. "but that's not all, the FBI wants" Ardi, stopped as if she knew she had use a wrong word. " they would like you on an free lance base to hunt Dr. Lecter down, you'll get all the benefits of cause." Ardi looked at Clarice, as if to let her know that, that was the offer. Ardi waited for the answer, even though she already knew the answer. Clarice took a deep breath. "Ardi, you already know the answer to that. The FBI have fucked me for the last time, and Dr. Lecter is not my problem anymore." There was anger in her voice, Ardi couldn't decide whether it was because of the offer or the reminder that she once had worked for FBI. "Clarice, don't you want to catch him?" Clarice looked at Ardi, the anger was gone. "no, look where it got me the last time, this time, Krendler might not be around to bother me, but I don't think Nanoon is any better, if they want to catch him they'll have to do it by them selves, I am out, and I am on vacation, so could be please drop it?" "Sure Clarice, so what do you want to do?" The tension was back, Clarice could feel that Ardi didn't approve of her decssion of letting down her former employer. "hmmm let's watch a movie. The syncronice everything in France. You try getting use to Sean Connery speaking French." That was what it took to get the tension away. Clarice and Ardi was again the friends that had been before she quit the FBI and moved to France.  
  
And so was the next few days spent, laughing, talking and having a good time. Ardi didn't bring the FBI up nor Hannibal Lecter.  
  
A/N okay I know, it's a bit slow. But I hope to be speeding things up... and you might wonder why I don't give the good doctor more space, but don't worry he'll be along very soon.  
  
All good things to those who wait. Ta ta 


	10. homewards

Chapter ten  
  
Ardi had to return to work, so Clarice had the house for her self, it was time to make a decision on what she should do about Nanoon. He really was a pain in the ass, but is he worth the trouble? Hmmm it would be fun, and I should get more fun out of life. Hmmm I know what fun I would like, so why don't start there in stead? Yes, but there is a lot of heat on him, so I have to lure him out, and if he indeed are in France, it should be easy, simply credit his work, soon it enough he would have to put a stop to it.  
  
Clarice got out of her chair and went to her room to pack. But how will he stop me? Will he kill me? Will he give me another chance to rethink me answer... I don't think he is high on second chances Clarice. But that kiss. It burns, would it not be better to be dead then live with the memory of a kiss that burns so much.  
  
So Dr. Lecter it's time for a game, my game. And the stakes are high...  
  
When Ardi got home, Clarice's bags in the hall met her. Ardi walked into the kitchen. Surprise to find Clarice there. "Are you going somewhere Clarice" Ardi knew it was an oblivious question, yet she wanted to ask. "it's time to go home, I have been here long enough" "So are you going back to Paris?" " That's home to me, maybe you'll visit me?" it was an invitation, yet Clarice knew it would be the last time they saw one another, what they had once share was long gone, separated by time, and foremost by choices made. "Yes that would be nice." Ardi wanted to warn her; she was worried about her, what if Lecter was in Paris. "Clarice" Ardi didn't know what to say. "Clarice, please reconsider that, what if he is there?" the look from Clarice silenced her. "Ardi, if he was there, he would have found me a long time ago, and he didn't. I have not been living in hiding, and Ardi if he wanted to find me, he would have, a long time ago." It was a conclusion and with that there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That would be the cap driver, it's time to go. Give me a call sometime." Clarice hugged Ardi, and on her way out the door, the final good bye. "Give me best to Steve and Mary"  
  
Clarice sat on the plane thinking how she should lure Dr. Lecter out.  
  
A/N well I hope I will get it started and have some action for you. And don't worry it would seem Clarice have a mind of her own as to when she will get to see the good doctor.  
  
Ta ta 


	11. home again

Chapter 11  
  
Even though Clarice had only been gone for a few days, she felt that Paris was filled with tourists. She was relieved when she was in the comfort of her apartment. She put coffee over and took a long bath.  
  
Ardi wasn't the same, or is it me? Have I really changed that much? Maybe I have. Or maybe I have always been like this, but only now do I see it, only now do I let out. The water was getting cold, Clarice got up. Took a towel around her, and looked in the mirrow. Gone was the old Clarice, the Clarice wanting to do eveything to get all the way in the FBI, wanting her father's dead approval of the things she did. The image in the mirrow, was what Clarice had looked for all her life, and now she was on the path with a purpose. "To catch a crook you gotta be one." Clarice said out loud.  
  
Clarice sat at her desk, her laptop was on, the blue light from the screen was reflected on her face.  
  
So I can't contact him, hmmm. Clarice continued to surf though the information highway, looking for leads as to where he might be. I know he was at the opera, now could he have left Paris since then? No, no I don't think so, he waits to see if the killer will repete his deeds. So I would have to do it again. Hmm a killer by nature. So to find a victim, someone who deserve it.  
  
Clarice got up and and went over to her stereo it was time for Goldbergs variactions. The harpy was as it was left after it's first murder by the hands of Clarice. She looked at Dante's inferno, and remembered the passage, Abandon all hope ye who enters in. Was that where she was going? To hell? But she had hope, hope of love, of finding out where she belonged, home is where the heart is.  
  
Several days later, it was once again Sunday, it was 2 weeks since she found out that Lecter had been in Paris, but since then, she had done nothing, Clarice had no idea as to how she should proceed. She had learned that the police, had credited the two murders to Dr. Hannibal lecter. The reason had been that several people had told the police that they had seen him, the fine cuts also showed when compared to the reports the FBI had, that it might well had been a harpy. When the police was asked about the stockings they simply stated that it must have been on the viticms when Dr. Lecter had found them. The police aprently thought that they where cross dressers or gays. The police seemed only to willingly to get their hands clean, and blamening Dr. Lecter would also mean that if they never craked the case they where on dry land.  
  
They had the airports on alert, but after a week they had given up, he was gone. The papers had found new things to write about and the world continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
Clarice knew that is was time to move, silence before the storm. They would be looking for a him not a she, this helped her, now, it was only to get Dr. Lecter to follow her.  
  
Clarice had found a buyer to her apartment it didn't take long, aparently there was a shortege on housing. Clarice had instead bought a small contry house in Italy not fare from Florence, it hadn't cost her much, and there was still the money she had from the sale of her "agency" She had about 2 weeks, to lure Lecter out and get him to follow her to Italy. Clarice wasn't sure that it would be possible, after all he was the one who use to play with people, and Clarice was just beginning. Still she was sure that she would have alot fun, wheather it would the last she would ever had was yet to be discovered. Clarice knew she was playing with fire, but that wouldn't stop her. She was tired of the life she had, there was nothing to satisfy her the lest, even the short stay with Ardi and her family had told her that. Clarice would never again run from who and what she was and is. It was time to chekmate Dr. Lecter. 


	12. A night out

Chapter 12  
  
Clarice stood in her apartment, everything except from her stereo and her cd's was packed, she was ready. She had the harpy in her hand. Tonight she had a ticket for a concert with the Berlin philharmonic orkester. She looked forward to it. it was to be full house. She again had dressed in the black silk dress and he gucci shoes. In her purse there was the harpy and her credit card a bottle and a white cloth and a note.  
  
It was time to go, the cab was waiting for her, before going though the door she took one last look in the mirror, but instead of herself she saw Dr. Lecter as he had greeted her back in Baltimore. And his metalic voice rang in her ears. "Good evening Clarice" she had never been afraid of him, no, she saw something that no one else had seen, she saw understanding.  
  
The concert was great, though she couldn't feel that Dr. Lecter was there, maybe he had moved on. But that didn't stop Clarice. Now it was time to find a date, if that was what she could call it. hmm, she needed to pick someone up, preferable some one rude. Clarice took her place in the concert hall's bar and waited. She didn't have to wait long before offers came rolling in. But Clarice, still waited, all the offers that had been made, was by gentelmen until some time later, a man with a German acent talked to her, from behind her back, Clarice had known about his present for some time, but he was seemingly contempt by looking down on the low cut dress.  
  
"so are you waiting for someone?" Clarice fight down the erge to laugh, what a lusy pick up line, but she desided that if this was to work she had to keep the tone light. "no not really, I was just enjoying my wine." Clarice turned around and looked at a middle aged man, he had no hair on his head, he was dressed in a rather cheap suit that was wornout ages ago. She showed him her half empty glass, as a invitation for him to buy her another.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind the company?" his voice was sooting. "no not at all." Clarice desided to be direct. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind if we went somewhere else? Perhaps more private?" Clarice that it would be enough to get him to invite her home to him. "well I do have a nice bottle of wine at my place, if you don't think that would be too private." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she could almost smell his lust for her.  
  
"no I do think that would be just perfect. My name is Clarice." Clarice looked at the man waiting for his answer. "Clarice, what a pretty name, but you are not from France?" "no I move here some time ago, I come from the USA. You do not wish to tell me your name?" Clarice tried to hide her annoyance, and put on the innocence school girl act, and it seemed to work. "oh yes of cause my name is Torsten, and as you have probaly guess I'm not from France either, I'm from Germany, so let's go to my place shall we?" "sure lets go"  
  
On their way out Torsten put his arm around her, making sure that his thomb could carress her back free of the fabric that covered the rest of her body. He couldn't wait to get her in to bed, the sooner the better, he simply couldn't believe his luck. She had to be a slute, and if she tried to get money from him he would simply throw her out.  
  
They walked to his apartment, since it wasn't fare away. When they reached the building it was a old building from the start of 1900 century. So he wore old suites, but aperently he had money. They hadn't spoken a word as they walked and now they were outside his door there was still not said a word.  
  
They took the elevator up to the 3. floor where he unlocked the door and welcomed her in. "I'll just get the wine make your self comfortable" and he was gone. Clarice took the white cloth and the bottle out from the purse, and pured the contense out on the cloth. Ready to make her move, she waite until he again entered the room. When he put the wine on the table Clarice went up behind him and put the cloth over his mouth, she had no difficulty keeping it there, her FBI training was a benefit.  
  
When he passed out, clarice went around in his apartment looking for a rope. She found it along with some ducktape and a tool box. Clarice then went to the kitchen where she took a chair and returned to the living room. 


	13. A perfect murder

Chapter 13  
  
When Torsten came around he found himself tied to a chair and unable to move, in a chair across him sat the woman he had brought with him home, a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her lips. It was Clarice who spoke first.  
  
"Good evening Torsten, I trust you slept well" her tone was light and chit chatter. "What the hell is going on, you cut me loose this instant." His voice was filled with anger, and he tried to get loose, but he stayed where he was. "No, sorry can't do that." He suddenly saw a fire in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, and he knew that he wouldn't make it out of here alive. "Look if you cut me loose I promise not to call the police, I will let it drop, you can take what ever you want, just get out of my apartment." Clarice could hear that he was on the edge of despair, she wondered if he would start crying soon. "Hmm what makes you think that you have anything that I want?" it was a simply and logical question, she wanted to see how fare he could go before he broke down. Clarice sat her glass on the table. "I.... I please just leave." He didn't break, but he wasn't fare from tears. "No. Look I can't do that, you see, you do have something that I can use or are in great need of." Torsten sensed hoped. "What is that, I'll give you anything." Clarice smiled again. "You are very kind, I need for you to be dead." His face lost all color, and tears started to fall.  
  
"Now, now." Clarice's voice was comforting. "Perhaps if I told you why. Would you like to hear?" Torsten was shaking his head he was in denial. And he started to shout for help. Clarice was fast; she slapped him once, which seemed to do the trick for now. "There is no need for you to be rude. So would you like to hear why?" she returned to the talk she was about to have with him like nothing had happen, like there was noting unusual about the whole situation.  
  
"You see, I need to catch up with a certain person, and the only way to do that is by doing this, I do want to thank you for volunteering for it." Clarice moved to the window and looked out, there were none there, and the street was empty this time a night. "Tell me, have you have heard the name Clarice Starling?" there was silence. "No? Well I am sure that you have heard the name Hannibal Lecter?" just when Clarice thought he had lost all color he managed to get even whiter. He started babbling. "I see you do. Well, he is the one whom I am trying to get in contact with, unfortunately I can not write to him, so I need a messenger, and your it, it's really so nice when people help one another, don't you think?"  
  
Clarice was wondering how she should proceed. She was set on a similar show like the one Dr. Lecter had with Pazzi in Florence. But she had taped him to a chair and how was she to get him out of that chair? Hmmm, if he was in the chair it would look clumsy not something Dr. Lecter would do, and I do need for him to take an interest. Hmmm I could take him out if he tried anything.  
  
Clarice tied the rope to piping near the floor and made a knot in the other end. She then dragged the chair over to the window put noose around Torsten's neck.  
  
"Okey dokey. Now, if you promise to behave I will cut you loose, what do you say?" Clarice smiled again, her face showed the intention of cutting him loose. So Torsten nodded. Clarice took out the harpy and cut the tape. To her surprise he didn't try to jump her, he simply stood. Moments past. "Would you please leave now?"  
  
Clarice made her move. Before Torsten ever sensed what was going on, Clarice had moved the harpy across his abdomen and pushed him out the window.  
  
Clarice then, wiped the glass and everything else that had her prints, and she was gone. Clarice knew that this time, it wouldn't be Dr. Hannibal Lecter they where looking for, but a female, and she suspected it would soon fall on her. Clarice only hoped that the murder would lead Dr. Lecter to Florence, it was there the original murder had been committed.  
  
Clarice sneaked out by using the fire escape, the people that was out this time a night was busy looking at the dead man hanging with his bowls out. Clarice disappears out into the night. 


	14. taking the bait

Chapter 14  
  
Hannibal Lecter had been in Paris for well a month now. He had settled in an old hotel, extravagant of cause, but still a place where he could have his privacy. Lecter had been out looking or rather wandered the streets to see if he could find any trace of Clarice, yet he had been unsuccessful, in stead, he had been pinned with two murders that he hadn't had anything to do with. It was a great irritation to him.  
  
He poured him self another glass of Château l'yuem, and savored it's aroma. In front of him was the usual stack of papers. He was vaguely interested in the headlines until he saw local paper.  
  
A Lecter copycat on the loose.  
  
That caught his attention. Someone was trying to be him? As Lecter read the paper he was for the second time in his life speechless and utterly surprise. The local police thought that is was Clarice Starling.  
  
  
  
Former FBI agent Clarice M. Starling, are suspected for the killing of Torsten Manhüsen last night. Manhüsen was killed similar to Commander Pazzi of the Italian Police 5 years ago. The police have witness' whom have claimed to have seen Starling leave the concert hall earlier last evening, and she has also been seen near the crime scene.  
  
The article continued, but Lecter had stopped reading. So she was at the opera. What are you up to my little Starling, Hmm, are you trying to get my attention? If so you have certainly got it. Fly fly little Starling, I can't help but wonder what have made you do this, as intriguing as it is.  
  
Lecter sat down his glass and put the newspaper on the table. And retrieved to his memory palace.  
  
Several hours later, Lecter was watching the local news on TV.  
  
"The stolen vehicle was found just near the Spanish border, Interpol has now taken the case, and is currently watching all international airports. The police suspects that Clarice M. Starling is trying to get back to the USA." Lecter pushing the off switch silenced the female voice on the TV.  
  
Lecter now knew that Clarice was not on her way Back to the USA, rather giving him a lead to follow, and he knew where she was headed. Lecter debated with him self whether or not he should follow her. Though he knew it wouldn't be a trap. But he had no idea what she was up to. The last time they met, she had made it perfectly clear that she did not want his offer, so maybe she would just like to kill him.  
  
So Clarice was ready to commit murder, I wonder how fare she is willing to take it, though she did do such a nice job on Manhüsen. So the masters she served are gone, who have then taken their place, whom does she serve now? Hmm now there's a thought.  
  
Lecter booked a flight to Florence he did love to his little games with Clarice, and though it was rather obvious to take a flight, he wanted to be there as soon as possible, if Clarice have had 3 days to run in, she would be close to Italy now, if she wasn't already there. 


	15. a new home

Chapter 15  
  
Clarice arrived at her little house in the country, she had been on the run for 3 days, she had left the clues she thought would get Lecter's attention, now she could only wait and make her self comfortable. She would have to drive to Florence sometime soon, giving him the last lead, and to stock up her refrigerator, there was nothing there except from the things she had bought while on her way.  
  
When she arrived at her new home, she for the first time in days relaxed, oh it had been fun to see how fare she could go, have much she could push her self. And now she was here, she had driven though two countries, and was at her new home for however long it would be. The trunk of her car had her few belongings, the rest of her stuff from her apartment in Paris she had sent to the states, so that it couldn't led them to her new home.  
  
Clarice wondered how Ardi would look when all the boxes came to her, with a note saying good-bye. She would have like to know, but it was behind her. And her future was ahead of her.  
  
The facade of the house, was old, the house could use painting. The house had two floors, and a Terrace. The house was in a bad condition, but Clarice had bought for the kitchen, the bathroom, the wine cellar and the open fireplace. The rest of the house could be fixed up, and it would look like a mansion. Clarice could image her self-growing old there, but the thought of Dr. Lecter being had not crossed her mind. Clarice got of the car and walked into the house, taking a look around.  
  
A few hours later she was settle in, and Clarice took a long bath, while wondering what her next move should be. Next on her agenda list was food, she had barely eaten for the past days. Clarice was glad that she had stopped at grosser and bought enough to fill her fridge and pantry. She had preordered pots and pans. But the house was still short on necessities; she would have to buy what she needed in Florence when she would go into town.  
  
Clarice went into the kitchen wanting to make an omelet, but was too fatigued to think about it, instead she took a bottle of wine and a glass and went out in the garden where she sat and relaxed in the afternoon sun, that was slowly diapering behind the mountains in the background.  
  
Clarice could feel, the affects of the alcohol, she should have eaten first. "Great Clarice now you tell your self to eat. Clarice began to feel dizzy and the alcohol clouded her mind, she left the bottle and glass in the garden and step by step found her way to the closet bed where she could lie down and sleep all the tiredness away. 


	16. the sweet smell of home

Chapter 16  
  
Hannibal Lecter arrived in Florence, and Lecter inhale the city's familiar smell, it was home. It did take Lecter long to get a room in a four star hotel.  
  
Some time Lecter was sitting in a small cafe, enjoying his espresso, tourist was walking by, in a hurry to see it all before the had to return home. Lecter looked at them; every face had a written expression. Lecter wondered if Clarice was here already and how the game would end. He had to admit that he had no idea, and he enjoyed it, no one could continue to surprise him this way. But he also had to admit that he would like it to end, he didn't like not being in control.  
  
He decided to enjoy the day and relax, maybe he would go shopping, but first another cup would be refreshing. 


	17. preparing

Chapter 17  
  
Clarice awoke from a deep dreamless sleep, but with a banging headache. Would she ever learn? At the moment she didn't think so.  
  
There was allot she needed to day. But first of she really needed to have breakfast. Her stomach was getting more and more loud to a point where she couldn't think of anything else.  
  
When Clarice had had breakfast, she started to clean the house; it took her several hours before she was satisfied with the result. The sweat was running from her head, just as the daily runs she took. Sadly she hadn't had time, and now she could get her workout from cleaning.  
  
His voice again crept into her head, how he had mocked her, her mother for what she was, and now the irony of it all came back full force. It was getting well past noon and if Clarice hoped to get any shopping done, she would have to drive into town now. She looked forward to seeing if it was as she had imaging.  
  
She was glad that she had taken out all the money on her credit card and cashed the rather large check, even the house wasn't bought in her name, Clarice had made sure that there where no leads in Italy for them to follow. Not yet anyway. Clarice smiled.  
  
She took her purse filled with cash and the harpy, it was all she needed. It was time for the final draw, the one that would checkmate Dr. Lecter.  
  
Clarice was determined to call him that, even after all she'd done, she would wait till he gave her permission to call him by his first name. But how sweet shall it not be?  
  
At that moment, Clarice longed for the company of Dr. Lecter more then anything else, the FBI was fading raptly, it was a distant dream, not just a dream but a bad nightmare, why had she let self get used in the manner that she had? It was beyond her comprehension. What you won't put up with because you think that it's where you belong.  
  
Her lips began to burn with the remembrance of their last meeting. Would she ever say she was sorry? "NO, I'm not sorry, I needed the time, I needed to see for my self." Clarice was surprise at the fact she had spoken it out loud.  
  
As if it was a cue, Clarice went to her car, and drove towards Florence. 


	18. worry

Chapter 18  
  
Dr. Lecter was getting concerned, he had been in Florence for nearly 4 days, and still there had been no sign of Clarice. Maybe she didn't make this fare, but if she were caught he would have heard it on the news, no, she had to be there.  
  
Lecter would want no harm to come over Clarice, in some strange way he had fallen in love with her, from the first instant that he had seen her. 5 years ago he given everything up to come back for her, to watch her run, he had hoped she would run with him, but she surprised him again, by saying no.  
  
Would she ever take my life? No, that she wouldn't, but his freedom, for 10 years he had thought so, but as the cleaver came down, she had screamed, and the plead in her eyes just as he swung begged him to stop. An inch from his hand he directed the hit over the chain of the handcuffs. She seemed relived.  
  
Oh Clarice don't tell me you needed to become a monster in the eyes of the public before you could accept the feelings I have for you, and the feelings you have for me, how well you might try to hide them from others I know what you feel.  
  
Lecter sat down at his favorite cafe and ordered. He looked at the stream of people. For the breathes of seconds he thought he saw her there among all the others, even her sent was in the air, Lecter got up from his seat ready to follow her, he walked across the street to see if she was still there but she was gone. He didn't doubt that she had been there, her scent lingered in the air like a sweet memory. Decided to return to his seat. 


	19. let the games beginan invation

Chapter 19  
  
Clarice had made sure that he had seen her, but not for long no, she needed the time, the fun wasn't about to end so soon.  
  
She watched as he crossed the street and she got over to where he sat, she saw the espresso cup, yes that would be just like him. Clarice sat the enveloped so it leaned against the cup. She ran her finger along the edge of the cup where his lips had been, and then she was gone. She didn't want to be catched just yet.  
  
When Lecter returned to his seat he found to his surprise an envelope standing on the table next to his cup.  
  
Dr. HL.  
  
Lecter took his seat, and opened the envelope.  
  
Well Dr. Lecter it would seem we meet the strange places would you not agree? Are you up for a game? Yes I think you are, or you would not be here, well maybe you would, you do like it here.  
  
Now back to game.  
  
Lecter had forgotten his espresso and was suddenly reminded when Evian skin cream disrupted his thoughts and her letter. He looked at his cup, and then lifted it up to his nose. Sure enough. Lecter smiled. She couldn't resist could she, that's my girl. Lecter returned to her letter.  
  
If you are game, there is a small house outside Florence, rather nice, a bit old. It is located securely. You drive 45 km vest out of Florence, keep to the main road, and you will see a small country road, you will know which one I am talking about when you see. Take a right turn. And follow my leads.  
  
Clarice  
  
P.S do bring the wine.... And formal attire.  
  
Lecter found the letter rather short yet to the point. So she was going the end the game so soon. But it was an invitation, and it was one he wasn't going to say no to. They could have some fun.  
  
Lecter began to think about which wine he should bring. Oh and defently some flowers...  
  
Lecter was looking forward to their meeting. Even though she did not mention a time frame, he assumed that the time was tonight.. 


	20. having an old friend for dinner

Chapter 20  
  
Clarice was glad, that she had gotten around to shopping, she had bought everything that would make it an unforgettable night, or at least she hoped.  
  
She had bought a CD player and some classical CDs, everything she needed for dinner, new sheets for her bedroom and the spare room, and she had even bought her self a new dress and a night gown, and china and scented candles.  
  
Clarice had decided to take a long bath before she would get started on the dinner, she was tense, and had a hard time trying to relax. To she while the water was running in the tub, she lighted all the candles every where in the house and put Goldberg's variations on, she could always relax to that, and she then returned to the bathroom, where she put lavender oil in the water, she put her dress and the shoes, and then slipped into the water.  
  
  
  
Lecter had no difficulty following Clarice's direction. And sure she had been generous with the leads. And short time later he arrived at her house. He parked his car, not too close to the house. When he got out of the car he could hear the music.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if the music that was chosen was for him or that Clarice had acquired some taste on that area. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountain. The door was wide open. Lecter didn't bother to knock. The music was just a bit high for his taste, but he decided to look around the house first, and then meet Clarice eye to eye, body to body.  
  
When he entered the dinning room he was again surprised, there was candles every where, the music was coming from the dinning room as well. He continued to the kitchen, where he found the entire inventory was new. And when he opened the fridge it was also filled. So she has finally learned to have proper food. He ventured up to the second floor, he could hear water, he found his way to her bedroom, he saw the dress on the bed, and the shoes on the floor. The door to the bathroom was as the front door, open.  
  
Clarice didn't hear him, but somehow she knew that he was in the house. Lecter moved silently into the bathroom. Clarice was so relaxed that it appeared she was asleep. Lecter decided to return to the kitchen, though it was apparent that Clarice wanted to cook, she seemed to have forgotten about time. Dinner won't wait. Lecter thought and went to the kitchen where he began to prepare the dinner.  
  
Clarice became fully aware of his presence when the music was lowered. So he was here, it's time. Clarice got up and started to get dress. Half an hour later she was ready, she went to the stairs, the smell of food reached her nostrils. Oh he beat me to it...  
  
Clarice hear the soft tones of music from the dinning room, the smell of scented candles greeted her, but Lecter was not there.  
  
Clarice decided to stay in the dining room. His metallic voice was in her head once again. "Never ask it spoils the surprise" Clarice also wanted to show him, that she could be patient. She sat her self in the sofa, and simply waited. Her hand concealed his harpy.  
  
She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Good evening Clarice" she didn't flinch, she simply looked up. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt similar to the one he wore 5 years ago when they last met. "Good evening Dr. Lecter." She smiled. "I am sorry I wasn't there to greet you, I seemed to have forgotten time." He walked over to the set table and poured two glasses of wine.  
  
"So Clarice, you have me truly intrigue, I can't wait to hear why, so please do tell, and I hope I don't need to say it, but don't lie or I'll know." Lecter handed her a glass of red wine.  
  
A/N yeah I know, a weird place to stop, but I thought better now the later, when they are having a little talk. But don't worry I will keep writing so it's bound to be more chapters up very soon. But tell me what you think, I am dying to know.... so where's review???? 


	21. never ask it spoils the suprise

Chapter 21  
  
Clarice took the offered wine; she wasn't about to tell him, not right away. "And which part would you be referring to Dr. Lecter?" "Clarice I thought you knew better then to test my patience." Lecter looked down on Clarice, his maroon eyes looked deeply into hers. "Tell me Clarice" this time his voice was commanding, Clarice wondered how fare she could go before.. She didn't even want to think that.  
  
"Dr. Lecter, what would you like me to tell you?" Clarice got up, she needed to be a place where he couldn't look at her like that. She didn't fare, Lecter stopped her with his body. "Clarice" he hissed. Clarice held her breath. No, not yet. Before Lecter knew what happen, Clarice had flinched the harpy and held it at his trout. "Now you tell me Dr. Lecter, why did you come." And to make her point she makes a small cut that drew blood.  
  
"Well I must say Clarice, this I hadn't expected. A bit rude, considering that you invited me here." Clarice removed the harpy, still without looking into his eyes. Clarice walked over to the dinner table, and put the harpy down. "Your right, but then again your always right aren't you doctor?" there was accusation in her voice. Clarice turned and looked into the depths of his eyes.  
  
Lecter saw that it was best to wait. Clarice walked over to him, and looked at the wound that she had caused, the blood was still running ever so slightly. Clarice reached her hand to his neck, and stopped short and inch, when Lecter didn't move she moved her finger the last inch and put it on the wound, she was intrigue, and she wondered how he would tast. It became too much for her, to stay at the thought, she retrieve her finger, his blood running from it, Clarice looked at his eyes again and she tasted his blood.  
  
Lecter stood pinned to the ground, fascinated by Clarice, she had changed, she wasn't afraid of him any more, and she was free from the masters whom she had served before.  
  
Clarice smiled, when she thought about those who had called him a vampire. Clarice suddenly felt a need to break the silence. "Am I wrong in assuming that you were preparing dinner?" Her tone was light.  
  
Clarice, went over to the table, she looked at the harpy. "Tell me Dr, Lecter did you leave it on purpose?" Lecter had walked over to her and stood behind her. "No Clarice, I simply did not have time, which you seem to think I had, at the time. Why don't you sit and I will go and get dinner." Lecter ever the gentleman pulled out her chair and made sure that she was comfortable. And disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Somehow they got though dinner, with out taking about the serious part, instead they talked about music, and Dante now the Clarice had read it. Clarice, saw for the first time a different side of Dr. Lecter, he wasn't mocking her. Time seemed to stand still while they were talking until. Lecter thought it was time to get his answers.  
  
"Clarice why don't you go sit in the sofa and I'll get the coffee." Clarice was reluctant to do so, she knew what came next, and with the realization of that it hit her full force what she had done, the murders, the lying, and now, she had him here, she had had a chance to kill him but she didn't, not because she couldn't but simply because she didn't want to, she wanted him, almost desperately, and apparently he wanted her as well, he was here after all. Clarice realized that she hadn't thought of what to say, how to explain what she had done, and the level of freedom she had ascertained by doing so.  
  
Lecter appeared from the kitchen with a tray in his hands. Here goes. Thought Clarice.  
  
A/N okay, here's another chapter; I am already working on the next. I hope to have a few more chapters up to day.  
  
Ta ta 


	22. after dinner mint

Chapter 22  
  
Lecter put the tray down on the table and poured the coffee. He then sat in a chair opposite Clarice.  
  
Clarice found the warmth from the candles suffocating, and his maroon eyes looked straight at her, he didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary, Clarice knew that he was waiting for her to begin her tale, even though he had probably guessed most of it.  
  
Silence was upon them, Clarice found to unbearable, yet she didn't say anything, the sat looking at each other, once in a while sipping their coffee.  
  
"I don't where to begin." Clarice said after a while. "Tell me Clarice, why did you choose him hmm? Why not another?" It struck Clarice that he didn't know about the four others. It gave her what she needed to start. "Hmm, he wasn't the first you know." Lecter tried to hide his surprise, but Clarice could see it. "Really?" "Yes, there was four others before him, two of which you where credited for." Clarice smiled at the recollection of the newspapers debating if it truly was Lecter.  
  
Lecter smiled at her, a smile that would have frighten any one else, but Clarice felt warm by it. Clarice told Lecter about her agency, and the job where she just fired, the sudden feel of freedom, how the lambs had stop screaming, how she had killed the boys in the park after the opera. Clarice didn't see the light in his eyes as she told about the opera. So she was there. Lecter decided that he wanted to know about the opera.  
  
"Tell me Clarice, how did you feel in the opera." His eyes were on fire. "Like you where there Dr. Lecter, I knew you where there, but I couldn't see you. So I let it go."  
  
Silence was upon them again. Clarice waited for Lecter to make the next move.  
  
Lecter got up from his seat and walked over to Clarice. "Tell me Clarice, are you a monster?" Clarice looked at Lecter for a long time, he had asked her a question that had been in her head for a long time, was she a monster? She had killed, tormented her victims, she had become all that which she had wanted to rid the world off, and now. No the silent answer in her head, said, in all the years that she know Dr. Lecter she had never thought of him as a monster, so was she? Could she be a monster?  
  
"No Dr. Lecter I'm not a monster." Clarice looked at the floor, wondering, thinking. The room disappeared as did Lecter, Clarice was a little girl again, standing at her fathers casket, she was afraid, but there where no tears. She didn't need her fathers approval to be happy, God knows all her life she had tried to do what she thought would make her mommy and daddy proud, but in the last few weeks she had been more free, more happy then she had all her life. So what if she had to kill, she killed the ones she couldn't get as a cop, she killed those who had wronged her, and she was free, she could fly.  
  
Lecter's voice brought her back to the room, back to Him. "Clarice are you okay? Maybe you should lay down, it is after rather late." Clarice looked at the clock it was 2:30 am. Clarice was suddenly very tired.  
  
"Yes it's late, would you care to stay Dr. Lecter, since I didn't get to cook you dinner, maybe I could make you breakfast?" Clarice hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way; it was no invitation to stay in her bed. Lecter looked at her. "I have a spare room." Clarice stated to make sure that he did indeed understand. "I would appreciate it." But let clean this up first. "NO, I will have none of that, I will take care of it in the morning." Lecter smiled. "As you wish my dear." Clarice showed him the way to the spare room. And after making sure that it was to his liking she began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Clarice, I would like to compliment you on your looks, you look beautiful tonight, I love the dress." Clarice turned. "Thank you Dr. Lecter." Clarice walked down to her room and got undressed. She tried to sleep, but it was impossible, when she knew that he was here in the same house. Clarice imaging him lining in bed, his black and gray haired chest moving with his breaths.  
  
It didn't make it better, she got up and put on her robe and went down stairs to clean up. At least it would occupy her thoughts and hopefully make her tired enough to forget about Hannibal. Clarice couldn't stop her self before her mind had used his first name.  
  
Clarice had to sit down, the simple power his name had over her. 


	23. in need of a shrink

Chapter 23  
  
Lecter had heard Clarice going down stairs. But when she didn't come back up 2 hours later, he decided to go down and see what she was doing. Cleaning the kitchen couldn't take that long, so there had to be something wrong.  
  
The warmth from the candles was disappearing, leaving only the dark. Lecter had no difficulty in finding his way to the kitchen and sure enough Clarice was there, she sat in her robe lost once again in thought.  
  
Lecter didn't want to disturb her, so he sat quietly at the other end of the table, looking at Clarice and waiting.  
  
The sun had begun to rise, when Clarice returned to the world of the living, in her thoughts she had had a long talk with her old self. She had been shocked to know that Lecter had so much power over her, how much she loved him, and what she would be willing to do for him.  
  
Was she still incorruptible? Yes she was, her values where the same, yet changed somehow.  
  
A thought crept into her mind. I could really, use a shrink, my head is messed up. Clarice burst out laughing, Lecter looked at her thinking she had lost it, what ever it was.  
  
"Clarice?" She tried to stop, but couldn't tears begin to run down her cheeks. Between her laugh and breathing she managed to find her voice. "I'm sorry. I can't stop." The rest was lost in another laugh.  
  
Lecter, was amused, it wasn't anything serious.  
  
Finally Clarice got a hold on her self, she straitened up, and she looked out the window.  
  
"God what time is it?" Clarice was utterly surprised by the fact that it was light out side. "It's 7:54 am my dear." Clarice couldn't hide her despair with her loosing track of time. "I don't know why I keep doing that." "You know Clarice." Lecter put a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and took a seat as well. "You still owe me an answer." Lecter didn't mention the question to which she was in debt, and she knew, she had owed him an answer for 15 years now.  
  
"I know." Clarice looked into the depths of his eyes. "They have screamed for 15 years Dr. Lecter." "And now Clarice, do they scream now." Clarice took a sip of her coffee, savoring its warmth. "Not anymore." They both knew why, Lecter knew her reason to kill. He had seen it in her eyes all those years ago. She had never been meant, for saving the lambs, she had a different destiny. But he couldn't tell her, she had to figure it out for her self, maybe he had set it off 5 years ago, and now she was here, she had sent for him, the only way he would ever response, was if she was free from her former master and with knowledge of what she was capable off. He would never have guess that she 5 lives on her hands, no he had thought that Manhüsen was a call for help, but the further it went he knew it was more. Lecter sighed as Did Clarice.  
  
Clarice dreaded the question yet she needed to ask it. "So what happens now?" Lecter wasn't about to let her off that easy; it was his turn to have his fun. 


	24. bath

Chapter 24  
  
Lecter stood and walked over to Clarice. "Now my little starling, you should take a bath, change cloths, I will make you a breakfast." Clarice was about to protest, but she knew even before she open her mouth that she was going to loose that argument. "How long do I have?" An hour should be enough don't you think?  
  
Clarice nodded her reply and left the kitchen in the hands of Dr. Lecter.  
  
Clarice soaked in the water, and fall asleep.  
  
Lecter had arranged it all, but when she didn't come, he went up after, thinking she might be in deep thought. He found her in the bathroom a sleep. He didn't want to wake her since she hadn't slept at all last night, but couldn't let her stay in the cold water much longer.  
  
He took off his shirt, leaving his white tank shirt on, reached down and carried Clarice into bed; he dried her, and was surprised when she didn't wake. He sought trough her drawer and found her nightgown. When he had finished he carried Clarice into his own bed, which was dry. He tugged her in, and watched her sleeping form. He dragged a chair over to the bedside and sat him self down.  
  
She looked so beautiful; her mind wasn't racing, trying to solve the troubles of the world.  
  
It had been several hours, when Clarice to move, Lecter looked at her, she seemed to be dreaming and by the looks of it, it was a nightmare. Clarice whispered something, but Lecter couldn't hear it, he leaned in so he could better hear.  
  
"Dr. Lecter, no no!!!!! Stop." Tears were coming down her cheeks. "Don't die, Hannibal... I love you, please don't leave." Lecter wasn't surprised; it was as he had expected. Clarice continued to move. Lecter couldn't bear it, he went around the bed, and positioned himself next to Clarice.  
  
He was please when she cuddled up to him, and seemed to be at rest. Her bad dream was gone, almost like she could sense his presence besides her. 


	25. sleeping beauty

Chapter 25  
  
Clarice was woken by Lecter sitting next to what he thought her sleeping form. Her nightmare was the worst she had had in a long while. Though she had never met Will Graham, it was him that shot Lecter.  
  
When she felt his warmth she cuddled up against his firm body. She whispered low but high enough for him to hear. "I love you Hannibal." Clarice didn't care about her promise to her self earlier, no she wanted to call him by his given name, she felt her self quiver all over her body and she was glad for the fact that she was in bed, even though it was next to a cannibal. Clarice tried to hide her smile but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Your awake." Hannibal asked hiding his surprise as Clarice sat up, her head resting on Hannibal's shoulder. "Yes, you seemed to wake me up." Hannibal, didn't put his arm around her, he simply sat there, enjoying the feeling of having Clarice so close. No bars, no glass wall between them, and they weren't separated by Clarice's former masters. The air in the room was filled with unanswered questions wanting their answers. Yet neither Hannibal nor Clarice seemed willing to ask them or answer them.  
  
"Clarice." Hannibal began. But was for the first time cut off by Clarice. "The answer to you are looking for is yes." Hannibal wanted to say something but Clarice cut him to it. "Dr. Lecter." Hannibal cut her off. "Clarice, I would have hoped that you by now, would call me by given name." Clarice looked down.  
  
She felt her chin being lifted by his gentle fingers. Her eyes met his. His mouth was inches from hers, she could feel his warm breath, but their lips never met. "Say it Clarice." Hannibal hissed. He needed for her to say it. It would be the last line for her to cross. They should no longer be tutor and student, but equals.  
  
Hannibal drew even close. His mouth was at her ear as he again whispered his command. Having him so close, was driving Clarice over the edge, she knew what could happen if she said it. She longed for the release his name would give.  
  
Clarice was afraid that she had lost her voice. "Hannibal... Hannibal" Clarice closed her eyes. "Look at me Clarice." Clarice kept her eyes Close. Not because she wanted to be defiant, but because she was afraid of the lust there was in her eyes, and that he would see it. of cause he would see it. But he hadn't repeated any of that he had said to her at Chesapeake, she didn't know if he still wanted her.  
  
"Clarice you know I don't like repeating my self, and you have tested my patient more the enough for the past few days. Now look at me." Clarice looked at him, there was a silent plea in her eyes, only Hannibal knew it's meaning. "Clarice" Hannibal's voice was thick with lust. "I love you, have done so, since I saw you the first time back in Baltimore. I knew you weren't ready at the time, I thought you were ready when I asked you to run with me in Chesapeake, when you said no, I was for the second time in my life wrong. But I knew then that you loved me, but it was still too soon."  
  
His mouth was again only few inches from her own. But he still didn't kiss her. "Are you ready now Clarice? Hmmm are you here for the right reasons?" Clarice was taken aback, was he still just playing with her? She drew back from him, her anger coloring her face red.  
  
When she found her voice she made no attempt to hide her anger. "You honestly think I here to turn you in, Dr. Lecter?" Clarice got up from the bed, leaving Lecter to him self. "When do you think Dr. Lecter that we will learn to trust one another?" Lecter was at loss for words by Clarice's insight. Had he really asked her that because he still thought she would call her friends from the FBI? He realized he had. They indeed needed to trust each other.  
  
"Clarice." Lecter tried. But too late, she was gone. He only had the warmth from where she been to remind him that they had for a short while shared the same bed. A feeling of sadness came over him.  
  
  
  
A/N Yeah I know I was short yesterday with new chapters, but don't worry here is four for you guys. Read on. Oh I do hope I will have more chapters for you tonight.  
  
Oh right, several have pointed out that I need a beta reader. So here goes, is there any out there, who would like to beta read for me. I would be most grateful if any was up to the job..  
  
MOST WANTED BETA READER. 


	26. hitchhikers beware

Chapter 26  
  
Clarice had returned to her room only to find something to wear, she had to get out of the house. What had she been thinking? She should have known better, the two of them having a chance, yeah right. No if they where to have a chance, if would be on his terms. Clarice felt like killing something or someone. She suddenly began to laugh again.  
  
The afternoon air was, just right, it cooled Clarice. She was walking down her driveway, trying to forget her anger. Her thoughts began to move again, she wasn't sure that it was anger she felt, now it was more like desperation, he had been so close but still hadn't kiss her. of cause she should have known, she played with him, it was what she could expect in return. Was it always going to be like this, one always on the top playing with the other, then it would never work, Clarice would rather stand for the abuse the FBI put her though, then knowing she couldn't be the equal of Hannibal Lecter.  
  
Clarice notice a car, hmm must be his. She tried to see if the doors was locked when they weren't she sat her self in the drive's seat. His scent was so strong mixed with his cologne. Clarice sat for a while looking up at her house. Her hands ran over the leather. Oh he had taste. There were no other trace of him in the car, he hadn't left anything behind, Clarice wondered if his fingerprints where there. She took her end of the sleeve and cleaned the car for her fingerprints and left.  
  
She didn't walk back to the house, instead she continued on walking, she felt slight at ease without a weapon to protect her self with. The harpy was still on the table, and her gun, damn she had sent it back to Ardi.  
  
She reached the main road, where several cars passed her by, seemingly in a great hurry. Clarice didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. All that meant anything to her, was that she didn't have to go back to the house, at this moment in time.  
  
A trucker stopped some meters in front of Clarice. Who ever was in the truck open the door and waited for Clarice to catch up..  
  
Clarice didn't speak Italian, but she guess he was asking if she needed a ride.  
  
The fellow was rather big, and not very appetizing to look at, he was dyeing in need of a shower if that could do it.  
  
"Do you speak English?" Clarice made no move to enter the truck and the ride he so generously offered. "Very Little. You need ride?" His voice was thick with his accent, and though Clarice had some difficulty understanding what was coming out of mouth she really could need a ride, out into no where. His eyes didn't try to hide his lust for her, and Clarice seriously doubted that it would be good, for his health to keep that up, he could die from it. Clarice smiled on the in side.  
  
"Where are you headed?" "Florence" He answered back. Oh great and they say all roads leads to Rome, that's the joke of the century. Well Florence is always a place to start. Rides it seems are plenty. "Sure, I could use a ride." Clarice got in, and the trucker smiled to himself, for the catch of today. He wouldn't stop after a few miles and of cause as many times before asked to be paid.  
  
Had he know who and what he had taken for a ride; he would have changed his thoughts.  
  
A/N Well well well. It's seems our little heroine is having a fun time... tell me how many of you thought the story was about to end??? Hmmmm funny, I don't fell like cutting an end to right away, I'm having soooo much fun. Tell me what you think, and really I could use some ideas for a great ending.... should they have each other or not,,, do tell me, others won't... 


	27. paid for service rendered

Chapter 27  
  
The trucker pulled over at a vacant parking lot, they have not even gotten more then a few miles. There didn't seem to be any people in a large, very large area. "What are you doing?" Clarice asked, there was no trace of fear in her voice, she was annoyed, but she had predicted something like this would happen, she had seen it in his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to pay?" Clarice looked at him; she didn't understand what he was saying. "Sorry?" He moved in on her, Clarice fell nausea, and the question of how long it would be before she had to vomit was the only thing on her mind. "You didn't think I would do it for free?" Clarice's anger returned. "Actually I did." He moved even closer. Oh God I think I am going to throw up. Clarice thought. "Got money?" Clarice moved towards the door in an attempt to get away from the smell. "NO, I have no money, not on me anyway, but if you wait here I will go get them for you?" Clarice didn't even try to sound convincingly, he was going to get it, or at lest going to get a shower.  
  
"You think I stupid?" Clarice put the face ME-call-you-stupid- that-will-be-the-day on. "Hey if you don't believe me feel free to come along, I live just up the road. The trucker didn't convinced. Apparently he wasn't as stupid as Clarice had hoped for.  
  
Clarice felt a burn on one of her face, he had, hit her. Clarice tried to get out of the truck, but she wasn't fast enough, he grasped her arm. "Where do you think your going." He kept on talking but in Italian.  
  
Clarice had had it, hitting a young (oh not old) girl, was absolutely rude, and preventing her from leaving was even worse. Clarice cursed her self for leaving without some sort of protection; she was going to do this the hard way.  
  
Clarice managed to lunch her self at the trucker who was taken by surprise. Clarice released several hits at his jaw and liver. While doing so the trucker also got some hits in, but Clarice didn't feel the pain, her furry prevented any sorts of feeling excepts her detest for this low animal whom was considered a human by society, and they had the nerve to call Hannibal Lecter a monster.  
  
The battled ended, leaving Clarice as the victor. Blood was running from her mouth and nose, that had been the target of the trucker's hits and in return the trucker's face, was just as damaged. Clarice returned to her seat and looked at her handy work, then at her hands that was colored red by his and her own blood.  
  
Clarice was exhilarated, she wanted to taste blood but now wasn't the time. Clarice got out of the truck and moved over to the driver side. She managed to push the trucker over so that there was room for her to drive the truck. There's a first for everything. Clarice started the truck and drove it to her home.  
  
A/N He he Clarice driving a truck, can you picture it? I sure can and I find it amusing don't you dear reader? Now I would apologize to those of you who think I have something against truckers I don't I just needed a victim, ouch did I say too much I sure hope not. Please read on, more chapters to come on Clarice's decent to the evil. BE WARE OF THE DARK SIDE... Some one stop me, I'm having fare too much fun.... Don't forget to review.... I love to hear what changes I should make......... 


	28. dinner guest

Chapter 28  
  
The time passed to quickly Lecter thought. It was late afternoon, it had almost been 24 hours since he had first arrived, and in that time, he had surely not expected all that has happen. His little Starling was indeed unpredictable, even more, then he had thought.  
  
Lecter was in the kitchen wondering if he should prepare dinner, he had no idea where Clarice was or even if she came back any time soon. But he wasn't worried, if any she could take care of her self.  
  
Lecter found him self, proud of her, he would never have guess that she would put aside her 45. And take up the using of a knife, let alone his knife. She was deadly, no more then ever, yet Lecter still would like to know what had brought it on, it took 15 years. He was truly intrigue, he thought he knew his Starling, knew her beautiful mind and how it worked.  
  
He loved her, she was unique, she was the first who had more then contempt for him, she saw behind the files written by ignorents who knew nothing, she had challenged him in every way that hasn't and she had survive. Lecter would have killed anyone else who had say or done the things she had. His brave little Starling, she had driven the nightmares of Mischa away.  
  
He had thought of giving Mischa Clarice's place in the world, but not anymore. Clarice meant to much to him and the world would be dull if she wasn't in it. Love he had never been in love, he would have thought that he wasn't capable of those feelings, that they were long gone, but they had laid dormant, until that faithful meeting in Baltimore.  
  
Had he changed? NO, she had, but it wasn't to please him, to make it easier for them to be together, she had changed because it was inevitable.  
  
A loud noise disturbed Lecter's thoughts; it sounded like a large vehicle, preferable a truck. Lecter looked out the window where a large truck was on the way up to the house. Lecter couldn't see the driver, and wondered if Clarice had ordered something that she needed delivered. He decided it best to stay out of side, at let the driver to his business.  
  
The truck came to a stop, from where it couldn't be noticed from the road. The trucker was still out, when Clarice got out. She didn't care if he awakens while she was there, but she was pretty sure that he wouldn't leave before he got his keys back...  
  
Blood was still running from her left eye and her mouth. It ached all over her body when she made her way towards the house, wondering if Lecter had left when he heard the truck.  
  
Clarice walked in the front door and was greeted by Hannibal, who didn't even try to hide his surprise and his anger towards the person who had done this to his Clarice. Clarice stopped and looked at Lecter. "I ehmm ran into someone." Clarice didn't want to give it all away just at once. "I see, and the truck?" Clarice tried to hide her smile but failed, it was too humorous; Clarice was on the edge of laughing. "It was a gift, sort of." Clarice moved past Hannibal and into the kitchen where she found the first aid box and put it on the table. And went over to the sink where she started to wash the dried blood off.  
  
She was, suddenly pushed down on a chair by Hannibal, who took over her treatment. "Tell me Clarice, do you have allot of repressed anger?" Clarice tried to smile. "No, I wouldn't call it that. I just seem to distaste for rude people." Lecter's lips curled up in a smile. "Really?" Clarice felt like playing an old game. "Tell Hannibal, would you mind if we had company for dinner" Clarice's voice was clouded with mystery. "Not all, whom did you have in mind?"  
  
Clarice gave Hannibal a devious smile. But didn't answer. "You know I've always found your cooking to be hmmm rather interesting." Hannibal was going the same way as she. The game was on. "Oh, but the last time you couldn't get away fast enough." Hannibal had the same devious smile as Clarice. "Could be because someone had drugged me." Hannibal changed lanes. "There as good as new." Hannibal had finished the treatment, and began to clear away the first aid kit and the bloody paper.  
  
Clarice got up and walked over to Hannibal's back, and whispered to him. "Tell me Hannibal, what would you do with a 250 pounds of rudeness?" Hannibal kept his back turned so as she couldn't see his smile. "Call his mother and complain about his behavior." Clarice remained where she was. It was now or never.  
  
"Hannibal. What reasons would I have to be here, now, with you? Reasons that you think, is wrong? Should I be some place else then next to the one I love?" Hannibal, turned his face was serious. "Clarice." Hannibal stopped. "There is someone in the house, is it our guest?" Clarice didn't look away from his eyes; she could hear it as well. "Oh yes, the 250 pounds of rudeness." Hannibal smiled again. "What should we do with him? It would be rude of us not giving him a dinner invitation, don't you think?" "Hmm, not really, and if you can't tell by now, I am sure you will soon enough." Just as Clarice finished her sentence, Hannibal wrinkled his nose. Clarice knew that he understood what she was talking about. They hadn't moved out of the place in the kitchen, and their uninvited guest was moving around upstairs.  
  
"You never did tell me what he did Clarice." He hissed her name, anger again showing on his face. "He extended me an invitation that I declined, I guess he didn't want to take no for an answer.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
A silent decision was being made. Lecter was gone and Clarice was left in the kitchen, just waiting for the guest to arrive, she positioned her self in a chair her back to the door.  
  
A/N okay this is it for today.. I am running short on things to happen, but I don't feel like an ending is close. Soooo much to do, and so little time.  
  
Well be patient I will have to figure out what I shall do to our dear new guest.... Oh my dear reader, if you are thinking about becoming a beta reader, don't wait, get the show on....  
  
Ta ta 


	29. uninvited rudeness

Chapter 29  
  
Clarice could hear him long before he even came close to the kitchen, his foul smell reached Clarice's nose, and she was reminded of her stomach. She decided she wanted to beat him to it. "You know it's rather rude not to knock before you enter someone's home." The steps stopped not fare from the kitchen door. He started mumbling something in Italian.  
  
"I believe I told you earlier Mr. Oh I still don't know you name, but I am sure we'll get to that, as I said I believe I told you I don't understand Italian. But if you wish I'm sure I could find someone to translate for us." Clarice still with her back to the door, smiled at her own joke.  
  
The trucker moved into the kitchen, Clarice didn't move, but she knew at all time where he was, though she had no idea where Hannibal was.  
  
He moved closer, and Clarice finally got up from her chair and faced the trucker. "Don't you think it was time we got introduced?" the trucker just looked at her, rude indeed. "My name is Clarice." She extended her hand in a greeting, but he didn't take it. "You know I really detest rude people, and my companion feels the same way." At the same moment, Hannibal stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Ahh, am I to presumptuous in thinking this is our guest?" Clarice looked at the trucker for some sort of feeling, but the only thing that was there, was his anger and the dried blood. When he did answer Clarice did. "Yes Hannibal, our guest however would prefer to be anonymous, though I don't know why." Hannibal moved next to Clarice and looked at the trucker.  
  
"Ah I see you where right about the bath." Clarice started to giggle. Drawing both the trucker and Lecter's attention. Hannibal loved to see and hear her laugh; she had been trough so much over the years. The look from the trucker was one of been-letting-out-of-the-loop. "Hannibal don't you think you should introduce your self?" "Your quit right my dear." Hannibal extended his hand. "My name is Hannibal Lecter." Hannibal made sure his surname was punctured.  
  
The trucker went white, he now realized the mistake he had made, and was running for it, trying to get away. Unfortunately his size made it hard for him to move fast enough. Hannibal lunched himself at the trucker, who was down before he saw it coming. Hannibal moved the harpy across the trucker's throat. Clarice watched as his life slowly ebbed out of him.  
  
"What a mess, and in my new kitchen." Clarice said with amusement. Hannibal rewarded her, with a grin showing his white teeth.  
  
"Now, now Clarice. Don't you worry about that, no instead you could think about your little toy outside." Hannibal smiled. "Oh.... I'll just get my sorry ass out and do something about my little toy." Clarice was gone before Hannibal could comment on her language. Instead he smiled to him self. Hannibal started to clean up as he hears the engine of the truck outside. 


	30. out on count

Chapter 30  
  
It was past midnight before Clarice returned. She looked like she had been running, sweat pearls was showing, as was her cloths sweaty.  
  
Disposing of the truck hadn't been a problem, it was driving and parking the darn shit. Clarice had parked it almost 50 miles away, and had then hitched hiked some of the way back, the last 5 miles she had run.  
  
She remembered how she had run every day, when she was an agent. When she had moved to France she had given her self some slack, the running had decreased. And running the five miles had taken the tall on her, not to mention that she had had anything to eat yet.  
  
When Clarice reached the door, she passed out.  
  
Hannibal heard a thug; he knew instantly that it was Clarice. He rushed down the stairs and found his little Starling lying on the floor.  
  
  
  
A/N so I know it was a rather short chapter dear reader, but really I have written 30 chapters now, tell me dear reader should I end it? I could write an ending as fast as well, fast anyway. But since you are the one I ask, tell me then, would you like it to end? Or should I continue? And while you at it would you like to see bad ending or good ending???? Please do tell. 


	31. on the move

Chapter 31  
  
Hannibal rushed over to her side, to make sure there weren't any wounds. He lifted her in his strong arms and carried her to her room.  
  
He gentlely put her on the bed, moving some of her auburn hair from her face. Hannibal sat for a long time by her side, watching her, and making sure she was fine. He had only once before felt so protective for someone. The memoriers of Mischa overwhelmed and a single tear escaped his eye.  
  
Hannibal found him self frigthen of not being able to protect Clarice. When she had come in earlier looking like she did, he felt his controld slipping, he wanted to tear the person who had done it inside out, he knew she could take care of her self. She had proved it again and again, his proud little worrier. But he loved her too much to let her get hurt in such a way.  
  
She had stood the abuse the FBI had been masters at, he was not the one to convince her of that, he had hoped she would have seen it after ten years, but it had taken 15. How easy it would have been to have taken her when he escaped from Baltimore. Even though she tested his patience at times or all the time, it was as such he loved her. There was no fear in her for him, she had seen him as human, the first to do so.  
  
Hannibal looked at the frigile human that lay upond the bed, her fierceness was gone from her features, all her strength was also gone. She had pushed her self fare to much.  
  
Hannibal got up to leave, when she started to move, her eyelits told Hannibal that she was having a dream, he looked in facination, until she was tossing herself around the bed, the sheets was intagled with her.  
  
Hannibal moved next to the bed, and sat at the side. Gentlely taking her hands in one of his, while he with the other was soothing her. at that moment, Hannibal wanted no more in the world then to kiss those lips. But he didn't it wouldn't be proper, and he considred it rude to do so. Instead he settled for gently running his finger along her jawline and over her lips where he felt the warmth of her breath. It seems to sooth her enough to return to a peacefull sleep.  
  
Hannibal got up and left the room there were preparations to be done. He had to arrange for indentities for them both. Though he knew of Clarice's fondness for the house, they had to move, the rather unpleastness visit, left traces that neiher of them could hide for long.  
  
They would return eventually, but now, they would have to leave. And soon.  
  
  
  
A/A I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. And since you like my story, I will not rush any ending... Instead here is 2 chapters for you. And more to come.  
  
Oh, I could use some help on a part. I have never written a love scene, not in English, so I could really use some help. So if there's any one out there who could help let me know.  
  
Ta ta 


	32. being on top

Chapter 32  
  
Clarice was slowly beginning to stir, she was quickly reminded of the hurt in her back and the bruises from her fight and she was in a car. Clarice shakes her head trying to get the fog to disappear. Unsuccessful.  
  
"Where am I?" the question wasn't directed to anyone, it was thrown out in the air to whom ever was driving the vehicle she was in. Clarice was suddenly afraid that it was the trucker who had taken her, till she reminded her self that he was dead, she saw him dying.  
  
Clarice again shook her head, but her sight remained blurry. A metallic voice came through the fog. "Ahh I see that you are awake. I hope you are feeling better." Hannibal turned his face to look at her, giving her a smile. "Where are we?" Clarice didn't like not knowing where she was, and why she wasn't at her new home. "I'm afraid that we had to leave Clarice." Clarice's head still wasn't clear enough to know what he was talking about. "Why?" It was a simply question, and Hannibal realize that she still wasn't fully awake. "I do think we drew attention to our selves. It was better to better to leave now then take any chances my dear."  
  
Clarice felt woozy again and suddenly she had to throw up.. "Pull over." Hannibal saw that she was going sick. "NOW" It didn't take long, the car didn't hold completely still when Clarice open the door and cast her self out, while throwing up.  
  
It suddenly hit Clarice that she had been drugged and what ever it was, her stomach didn't like it. Her anger found way through the fog and wooziness. He had done it again. Clarice wasn't interested in the reason he had for doing it, all she wanted to yell at him, making sure that he wouldn't drug her again with out her knowing.  
  
Hannibal heard how she slowly got control of her stomach, but she didn't return to the car, which he didn't understand. He took some water bottle from the backseat and got out of the car. The night air was refreshing after having been in the car for a couple of hours.  
  
"Clarice are you okay?" there where no answer and no Clarice. Hannibal looked again, his vision was better then the average but she was no where in sight. "Clarice?" Hannibal was on the ground before he knew what hit him.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?" Hannibal was lying with his face down, and a very angry Clarice was sitting on his back, her legs held his arms. Hannibal knew instantly what Clarice was talking about and that she really wasn't at all interested in asking why questions. "Yes." Hannibal spoke down in the dirt. He didn't fight her; he knew that he could easily turn the advantage.  
  
Clarice didn't move, she was to angry to. Hannibal used this and in a matter of a second Clarice was under Hannibal, but lying on her back. Hannibal's maroon eyes was glowing in the night. Hannibal pushed Clarice even further down in the ground with his weight.  
  
"Clarice." Hannibal hissed her name, but there was no anger in his voice. He held her hands over her head so that is was completely impossible for Clarice to move. Clarice began to struggle, though it was in vain. Hannibal put more force in his grip. "Don't try my patience Clarice." There was a glimt in his eyes, he meant to be taken seriously, but there was also a challenge wrapped in his voice. Clarice kept at it, until she was drained and tired.  
  
When the anger left Clarice, she felt strangely aroused by the whole situation. She felt the whole length of Hannibal on top of her, and she could tell that he to was aroused. "don't you have infinite patience Dr. Lecter." She emphasized his name, knowing that it to some extent might irritate Hannibal. Alas no luck. Instead she got a smile.  
  
"You are figthsty aren't you my dear." That was it for Clarice, she gave all she got, but it didn't do a thing, Hannibal didn't move and neither did Clarice. "Let go of me Dr. Lecter." Clarice was red faced of exhaustion, and there was no more strength to fight Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal just looked at Clarice, his face telling her nothing, Clarice found herself being more and more aroused, and the tubing as the blood ran to her head, made it difficult to hear anything else around them. Clarice broke the eye contact and looked at his lips.  
  
Hannibal could see and smell her lust for him it was exhilarating and drove him to the edge of his control. He looked at her, wondering if he should kiss her, the last few days they have spent together, had been very interesting, yet he had only touched her while she was either sleeping or as late passed out. Now that he had her, he wanted to kiss her, but couldn't, he wanted her to take the first step, he wanted her, to realize that he was hers and have been so since they first met, and the she was his. He didn't feel possessive; he knew that she would never find someone who knew her as he did. They may not have made love physically, but he had made love to her mind several times.  
  
He never doubted that he would have her in every way, but now that he had the opportunity he wanted to savor it, so that he could save it in his memory palace.  
  
Clarice was at the edge where she couldn't take anymore, she wanted him, she had waited so long, and now he was dragging the moment to last an eternity, it was unbearable and unacceptable.  
  
"How long are we supposed to be lying here?" Clarice was sounding more annoyed then she was, she was frustrated. "Getting tired of me so soon my dear?" Clarice had had it. "I hate to sound to prudent, but when are you going to kiss me?" Hannibal was surprise, for a moment he had forgotten how direct she could be. "Well when you ask me." It was Clarice turn to be surprised, all this time she had thought he had done it to be annoying, to test how fare she would go.  
  
But Clarice was suddenly determent to put Hannibal's patience to a test, no, no matter how much she wanted it, she was going to wait till it was he who demanded it from her, if that was the game he was playing then so be it.  
  
"Are you going to let of me, or is there a reason for you still holding me down, you already know that I'm not going to try anything, not at the moment." Hannibal sent another smile her way. "All you need do is ask..." Clarice was about to speak, when he continued. "Nicely of cause." Hannibal enjoyed the situation. He never would never think Clarice would ask him to kiss her, no not until she couldn't wait anymore; the question was how long he could wait. 


	33. strong or strongest

Chapter 33  
  
Clarice looked for a long time at Hannibal, figuring out what she should ask for. A kiss or to be released. The rain began to fall; Hannibal still made to move to let go of Clarice. "Please let go of me." But it was apparently not what Hannibal wanted to hear. "Wasn't that enough?" "Hmm." Hannibal lowered his face so that it was mere millimetres from her own. His warm breath made Clarice dizzy.  
  
"Noooo" Hannibal dragged the word out, hovering over her, he moved to whisper at her ear. "You know what I want to hear, or were you talking to someone else then me?" Clarice realized that he wanted to hear his name. All those years in prison, on the run, how often could he have heard his own name?  
  
"Please let me go Hannibal." Clarice saw the change in his eyes, for a brief moment she could see his soul, all his pain and joy. He had such immense feelings. Clarice knew that she had seen something no one else had, it would be the door to read Hannibal as good as he did her. But the door was close before it opened. Clarice felt a stab of disappointment. Hannibal saw the change in her features.  
  
"What Clarice disappointed with me? Hmm I wonder why." Hannibal let go of her arms, but he didn't move away, he hoisted his body a few inches over Clarice. Clarice looked at his mouth, remembering the horrible things it was capable off; she saw the picture Dr. Chilton had shown her in her mind. But all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers.  
  
Clarice closed her eyes, trying to find her focus, trying to forget what he was. Crawford's word intruded her mind before she could stop it. "You don't want him in you head." Clarice never blamed Crawford for sending her down in to the dungeon.  
  
Clarice was on the verge of giving up, she couldn't deny her feelings any more, and she didn't want to.  
  
The rain was coming down hard now, both Hannibal and Clarice were soaked, but they didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hannibal." Clarice began; he could hear the lack of defiance. He didn't want her to give up. So before Clarice could say anymore, he hoisted him self to his feet and extended his hand to Clarice helping her to her feet as well. For a moment they looked at each other.  
  
"We should get moving." Clarice nodded. "Do you want me to drive?" Hannibal shook his head. "No, you need your rest and you need something to eat. Clarice sat wearily in the passenger seat. Hannibal took the driver seat, reached behind and took some food and handed it to Clarice.  
  
"So where are we heading?" Clarice felt like talking about anything, as long as there wasn't the silence. "North." Leave it up to him never to reveal all. "Might I ask why?" "You may my dear." Clarice shook her head. "Are you ever going to tell me something without having to drag me around all the possibilities that words might offer.?" "What ever do you mean?" Clarice saw her chance to rephrase her question, and go directly to the source. "When are you going to cut me some slack.?" "Would you like me to?" Clarice was cut of guard with that question.  
  
Would she, was she afraid to admit to herself that she enjoyed this game? After all she hadn't had this much fun in years. And now she was asking him to stop, that didn't make any sense to Clarice, but when it came to Hannibal she was very confused about allot of things, except for her love. Oh she didn't understand how it was possible to love him, but she did.  
  
She was in love with a monster, a vampire a sociopath. But though that was the view point of the world, he was to her a man. A man who seemed to love, and to know her.  
  
"Clarice, you still haven't answered my question." "What? What was the question again?" Hannibal turned to look at her. "Hmm, would you like me to stop?" Clarice drowned in his eyes. Her answer was a merely whisper. "No." No Clarice, then why do you ask? Hmm" Clarice turned away. "I don't know." It was an easy way out, she didn't want to answer the question, she didn't want to acknowledge that there was doubt in her mind, she was still struggling with the truth, with the fact that her morals still hadn't accepted that she loved the former centre piece of the FBI ten most wanted list.  
  
"I think you do Clarice, and I would appreciate an answer." "I don't have an answer, God I don't even know my self anymore." " Tell me Clarice do you know why you are here, with me, at this moment?" "Yes, because I love you." "Do you regret anything? Do you doubt that you are here because you want to?" his questions wasn't analysing. He asked to help her. He wanted her to be with him wholly, there should be no doubts, no questioning her self.  
  
"I want to be here, I want to be with you....." Clarice stopped. "It's just my..." Her words trailed out in the sand. "Your morals." Hannibal ended the sentence for her. "Yes." 


	34. morals

Chapter 34  
  
"Tell me Clarice, will they forever stand in your way, hmm, will they forever remind you of the fact that you were a FBI agent that fall from grace after having given all that you could, hmm, that you were everything that they never could be. And now, you have an opportunity to give them, that which could bring you back to your office in the dark basement. You are so close Clarice, and you find your self caring less about you high morals, so them scream even higher for you to notice that, which you have done, what you are doing and what you are going to do, is immoral and wrong.  
  
The car moved through the dark night, mile after mile. The high way brought them closer to the Italian border from where they would continue up through Europe.  
  
Clarice chews on his words that stung like a bee. His was right, of cause he was, he was always right. She still struggled with her dream of being in law enforcement. Hannibal continued his hurtful truth.  
  
"Tell me Clarice, did you become a FBI" Hannibal said it with such contempt, like he had in the dungeon. "To please your daddy the dead night watch man? Hmm to raise to from the trailer trash. To make your daddy proud. Or is it the sheeps?"  
  
Clarice felt like he could go on forever if she didn't stop him, he wanted not answers for him self but for her, she knew it was so. Yet she was angry at him for making her past and her dreams so clear for her, that she had failed in that which she wanted the most.  
  
Clarice wished she could see as clear as he did, that she could rise above that.  
  
"Yes, you are my ticket back to my old life. But do you assume that it's what I want? That I want to be fuck again, by people that I should have been able to trust, even my best friend turned her back on me, yet they used her as a messenger to offer me a place outside the bureau, but still having and unofficial status as an agent, just so that they could get to you."  
  
Clarice couldn't stop the tears from running. She felt betrayed. Betrayed by best friend and now by her self. Why was it so hard to just let go and enjoy her self, why should she feel like a criminal because she wanted to be loved, when she had done so many other things that she should feel guilty about and didn't. Now she felt guilty because she was with the one she loves.  
  
Clarice was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had spoken guilt out loud.  
  
"Guilt Clarice, over what?" His voice brought her back to reality. "Sorry?"  
  
Hannibal turned off the highway. "There's a nice motel a few miles from here, I think we both could use the rest and chance to get back to full strength." He spoke matter of factly. Clarice became aware the she was tired, hungry and in need of a shower. "Yes that would be nice."  
  
Silence was upon them again. And for the remainder of the drive there was not spoken a word. 


	35. look a motel

Chapter 35  
  
Hannibal checked them in as husband and wife; Clarice liked the sound of that. She didn't speak though, her accent would give them away, and Hannibal wanted the clerk to think that they were Italians.  
  
The motel room was rather nice, there was one king size bed in the middle of the room, a small table with two chairs, and a lamp. The bathroom was nice, though there was no tub. The whole room was kept in light tones with a wooden floor. Rather unusual for a motel.  
  
The early morning light was shining in flowing the room. Hannibal carried the few bags that he had packed before they left.  
  
"Why don't you take a shower and change clothes." He sat the bags near the bed, and looked at Clarice. "What will you be doing?" "I will find something to eat." With that Hannibal left the room, and Clarice went into the bathroom.  
  
The hot water was creating a dream state for Clarice. She was relaxing, as she washed her hair.  
  
Clarice stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her, and cloaked in vapour that followed her into the main room. She was startled by Hannibal setting at the table, she hadn't heard him return.  
  
He looked at her, draped in a white towel and her wet hair hanging loose. Their eyes locked. Hannibal's eyes gave nothing away of what he was thinking, Clarice knew he had seen her natural form back a Chesapeake, but she had been out. But now was different, she felt no discomfort with his eyes on her. a voice in the back of her mind took her on another trip in the past. "Don't you feel eyes moving over your body Clarice?" well she did now, and she hoped he liked what he saw. Yet he said nothing. He waited for her to her to make the next move, or rather he had no idea what she would do next. Would she be shy and dress in the bathroom or challenge his restraint by doing it in the same room, he hoped for the last.  
  
Clarice sensed Hannibal's thoughts, or was it simply logic? Clarice didn't want to think about it at the moment, what she was more interested in was how, she should proceed to get him to make the first move with out making it too obvious. But then again, he probably already knew what she had in mind.  
  
A/N. What do you think my dear reader, is it getting any better...? have you looked at version two? You should, I think it's rather a good point of telling.. 


	36. great expectations

Chapter 36  
  
Clarice walked over to the bed, where, Hannibal had place some clean clothes for her. a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and underwear.  
  
Clarice dropped the towel, and let the temperature air caress her body, as she slowly began to dress, she didn't talk, didn't look at Hannibal. If she had, she would have seen how his eyes was locked on her, how her saved every motion in his palace.  
  
Clarice finished dressing and walked over to the table and sat down, she looked at Hannibal and her eyes spoke the question of what to do now. Hannibal Slowly raises and walked towards the bathroom. Clarice knew that he would shower as well.  
  
She could hear as the water begins to fall. Clarice looked around the room to locate something to eat, but if Hannibal had bought anything it wasn't in the room. Clarice was dying for a coke. She took some coins, and wrote a small note saying was going to get herself a coke.  
  
When Hannibal emerged from the bathroom, he was surprised not to find Clarice in the room, instead his eyes fastened on the note from her.  
  
Coke, really Clarice. Hannibal got dressed in similar clothes to Clarice and sat on a chair working on their new identities. He had planned for them to go to Germany, he had a mansion there and he had arranged for Clarice to be what she loved so much, she would of cause have to learn Germany and be able to speak it flawless, but he didn't think that would be a problem, she had a clever and bright. But he had to do something about the coke.  
  
Hannibal put the finishing touch on the identity. They where now Mr. And Mrs. Hartheim. Though it might seem to obvious, Hannibal would be know as Dr. Hugo Hartheim, a well published physician. He had a mansion that looked like a Castle; it was located near Baden-Baden in Germany. Hannibal had used this Identity before. It had been years since he last had spent time there and he doubted that people would remember him, or at least the ones that did remember him would be few.  
  
Hannibal loved the area, it still had a touch of standing outside normal time, there was a gothic atmosphere and people still carried the old social style that he loved.  
  
Clarice walked in the door with a six-pack of cokes in one hand and an open can in the other. Hannibal sent her a disapproving look, at which Clarice began to giggle.  
  
"Really Hannibal." Clarice tried to send him a look as well but was unsuccessful, the whole situation was simply too funny for Clarice to be serious. Clarice sat the pack down on the table and noticed the paper. Clarice sat down. "So who am I?" Hannibal smiled. "Clara Hartheim, my dear." Clarice winched her face. "I'm Clara?" Clarice asked again to make sure that the name that rang in hear ear was a joke. She thought of cows with that name. "How ever did you come up with that?"  
  
Hannibal didn't feel like explaining himself. He settled for looking at her beautiful face that was bathed in the rich sunlight.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to get some rest, unless you would like to eat first." Clarice looked at Hannibal, he had been driving for long, and had had much less sleep then her self. Her hunger could wait. Clarice looked at the bed, they would share a bed, and Clarice looked with uncertainty at the bed. This was all together different then she had ever imagined.  
  
"Really Clarice this it not a time to be coy." Hannibal moved to the bed and sat down, he had no intension of getting undressed. Clarice sighed and moved over to the other side of the bed.  
  
Clarice however did undress; there was no way that she was going to sleep in her cloths. She lay down next to Hannibal.  
  
Clarice felt weird. This wasn't right. Hannibal next to her was looking at the ceiling. Clarice popped up on an elbow. "This isn't going to work." Clarice looked at his face. "What do mean Clarice?" Hannibal turned his face so that they looked in each other's eyes. "This." With the other arm she gestured at the length of their bodies.  
  
Clarice had accepted that he would wait for her to make those first steps, but it was getting too much for, she felt like she was bearing the weight of what ever it was that was going on.  
  
Clarice felt her anger returning. "What is it that you expect from me? Because I don't know." Clarice was trying to hide her despair and gave her anger full front. Hannibal was amazed. Her anger came out of nowhere. "I expect you Clarice to be who you are, nothing more and certainly no less." Clarice was at loss for words. What was it he had said earlier? All you need do is ask. Why should she ask?  
  
Clarice gave up; she would never be able to tell what was going on in his head and why he did as he did. "Why do I need to ask?" The question took Hannibal by surprise; she had such insight but still lacked answers.  
  
"Why do you think?" Hannibal saw that a fire burned in her eyes, and he wondered if he should push her. "Don't play shrink with me DOCTOR. Clarice punctuated the word doctor for all it was worth. "You how despise when people are evading the answers to your questions, you do nothing your self. What, you find it funny to see if people have the same answers as you?" Clarice got out of bed, and stood at the end of the bed looking at Hannibal who had sat up.  
  
"I'm too tired for this." Clarice went back to the bed, pulled the covers up and sat next to Hannibal. He knew what she wanted, but he wanted her to say it. No matter how long he would have to wait. He wanted her to ask; more then he had wanted anything else. But she didn't. "There are some things that we need to talk about. But not now, I can hardly keep my eyes open." Hannibal looked at her. the noon sun was kept out of the room. As they both fell asleep. 


	37. in a dream

Chapter 37  
  
The sleep came easy to Clarice; she was out before the head had hit the pillow. But her dream was once again a nightmare. Nightmares that she didn't understand, that she didn't want to understand.  
  
Clarice was running down a hall. With doors on each sides. Every door had a name, a name that was supposed to mean something, but she couldn't place them. When she opened the door the room was dark, there was nothing there but an echo of a voice she had heard before. There was no face no body nothing to accompany the voice. It just begged her to stop. To stop what she was doing and what she was about to do. The hall ended with a red door with a tag on it saying meaning. Clarice didn't want to go through but she knew she had to. The door lead to another hall filled with doors, alike to the one she had just passed, and this time she knew the names. Her daddy had a room, it was dark but there was no voice, she walked in, trying to locate anything. But nothing, the room was empty.  
  
Clarice felt grief, he was gone, there was nothing left. The same happen with Ardi, senator martin's rooms. All rooms were dark, and empty. The hall ended with another door. A tag was on it saying future. Clarice felt desperate to get away from the hall she was in.  
  
There was no hall behind the door; instead there was a large room. It was light, several paintings was on the wall. The room was like a huge dance hall like the palace of Versailles. She walked in, at ease, she felt at home here. The room was warm both in colour and air. She looked around to find a small sofa at the other end, there was a book shelf also. Other then that there was nothing, no windows and no voices.  
  
She walked to the bookshelf. There was only one book, Dante's Inferno. A diploma from the FBI congratulating her on becoming an agent. And then there was a case file, with Lecter's name on it. that was all.  
  
Clarice walked over to the sofa, there was someone there, looking at her. Clarice couldn't see who it was. His face was faceless, yet it was familiar to her. She knew him, but she was unable to place him.  
  
He spoke to her in a voice she knew she had heard so many times before. "Make up your mind, you are who are, you are what you are, you are at full blossom and you needn't fade into a dead flower. You know what you want, all you need do is take, there is nothing or no one to stop you except your self. Your morals Clarice have stopped you from getting what could make you happy, how long will denied that which will make you happy, that which will fill your soul?  
  
"You want to be free, but you hold yourself back, because?" Clarice didn't want to answer, but she knew she had to. "Because I'm afraid of what will happen if I am happy." The tears began to run down her cheeks. "Because I don't feel like I deserve it, all my life there have nothing like this I have a chance to have, and it scares me, it scares me because I might loose it and I again will be alone." Clarice's legs couldn't bear her any longer; she sank onto the floor, letting the tears flow free.  
  
A voice echoed though the room. "All you need do is ask" She knew the voice; it was him, her savor. He was right, it was there to be claimed as hers, all she needed was to ask, to forget games, and remember her heart. To remember those who had wronged her, and those who had only told her the truth though it might have stung. He had done nothing but trying to open her eyes, to see the world from his side. The right side for her. Clarice cried the tears of freedom and realization. 


	38. on the road again

Chapter 38  
  
Clarice was awakened by the gentle shake of her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Hannibal looking at her. She smiled. Hannibal saw the change in her eyes; she had come to terms with her feelings. The moonlight played softly across her features. "What time is it?" Hannibal stroked his finger along her jaw line. "It's 8:37 PM." Clarice didn't want to move away from his touch, she lingered in his eyes, as his touch sent shivers through her body.  
  
Time stood still, neither wanting to move away from this newfound intimacy. Hannibal's hand stopped at her lower lip. Clarice had to ask; she couldn't stand the waiting or the game anymore.  
  
"Please kiss me Hannibal." His name was but a whisper. Hannibal lowered his head and a mere inch from the meeting of those hungry lips he whisper as well. "There is nothing that would give me greater pleasure....." He moved even closer. "At the moment." The distant between their lips closed as Hannibal's descended on hers. The firm yet soft kiss turned into a craving kiss. All that which Clarice could not say was laid in that kiss, her love for him that had waited 15 years for it's release.  
  
When they broke for air, they looked at each other for a long moment. It was Hannibal who finally spoke. "We should get going, I have made some sandwiches for us." Clarice nodded; Hannibal extended a hand to help her out of bed.  
  
Clarice wondered if there was time for a shower, but decided against it. Instead she dressed and sat herself at the table, her hunger from the past few days hit her full force. Hannibal hadn't thrown out her cokes, but he had made it clear that the water on the table was what he preferred for her to drink to this "dinner"  
  
It didn't take them long to clear the room of any trace of them, and a short hour after they where on the road. Clarice still hadn't a clue as to where they where going, but she didn't care, if he thought it was important for her to know he would tell her.  
  
A/N well my dear readers, it would seem like a good place to end this tale, but I still have a few aces up my sleeve. I would like to follow them to the end of their destination, wouldn't you.... soooo should I go on... yeah I should..  
  
I want to thank you all for those great reviews; It's so nice of you. So do please keep telling me what you think, it gives me a reason to go on..  
  
Ta ta for now.. more chapters soon I promise. 


	39. Agent Mapp

Chapter 39  
  
Ardi was worried. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that Clarice was capable of murder. Ardi sat in her office in Quantico trying to understand the reports she had been given from France. There were no doubts, the police was sure that it was Clarice M. Starling whom had taken up Lecter copycatting. Ardi refused to believe it.  
  
She looked through the report again and again. It just couldn't be. They had been best friends, Ardi knew Clarice. But it still worried her. FBI had asked her to take the case; somehow they thought it best that it was someone who knew her. Ardi had only been too willing to do it, she wanted to prove that it couldn't be Clarice. Apparently it was also what the FBI hoped for, the scandal it would bring if it were Clarice would not be pleasant.  
  
Ardi had to go to France, though it was certain that Clarice wouldn't be there. Ardi had received all Clarice's belongings, so she was on the move. Ardi hoped it was because of Lecter that she wanted to get out of Paris. Ardi hadn't looked through all the things that had arrived, but perhaps now was a good time to do so; it might give some leads as to where she is now. Ardi hoped like she had never hoped before.... 


	40. Quid pro Quo Hannibal

Chapter 40  
  
The night laid silently ahead the moonlight played with the shadows of trees, hills and movements. Either Hannibal or Clarice spoke, they sat in their own thoughts as the car moved through the darkness.  
  
Clarice wanted to say something, to make time go, to feel that she wasn't alone in the car, but there was nothing to say, and she didn't want to ask him about his past no matter how much it intrigued her. It hit Clarice that she knew absolutely nothing about him, his past was a mystery, she knew his case perhaps better then anyone else, she had seen a side of him that she didn't think anyone else had seen, but that was it. she was in love with a made who apparently had more to hide then Nixon and the Watergate scandal.  
  
Clarice looked puzzled at Hannibal, his eyes were on the road, but she knew that he knew she looked at him. Clarice wondered what had made him what he is, his taste for the finer things in life, his love for Goldberg and Dante, why he had become a psychiatrist and to end up like a cannibal. Murder wasn't strange, so many people kill for the weirdest of reason but why Hannibal.  
  
Clarice knew that she was trying to analyze him she couldn't help it. How could she be with a man she didn't know. Clarice smiled, she couldn't decide if she needed to know or wanted to... maybe it was both.  
  
"Care to let me in on what you are thinking Clarice?" She was brought back to the present. Clarice knew she wasn't going to get away with saying nothing. "You." The answer Clarice thought was perfect. Hannibal turned his head to look at her; she gave him an innocent stare. He waited for her to continue, but only her silence greeted him.  
  
"Care to elaborate that Clarice?" She had him where she liked. "Quid pro quo Hannibal, yes or no." She loved it, giving him back his own lines. A ghost of a smile was on his lips. "Yes, shall I begin or would you like to?" Clarice wouldn't want to seem to eager, but if she didn't start he could get her off her track and she knew he would try.  
  
"I'll go first. Where were you born?" Hannibal was surprised, he hadn't expected her to ask him that, he thought that she wanted to know why he killed, that she wanted to hear the things that people craved to know, but no, she wanted his past. Hannibal wondered why she could surprise him time and again.  
  
"In the old Slovakia" Clarice wasn't surprised, no somehow she had pictured him from that part of the world, there was something dark over it, it held secrets, just like Hannibal. Clarice waited for him to ask his question, she knew nothing came cheap when it came to him.  
  
"Why did you come to France, did you run away hmm?" Clarice looked out on the road, she never thought about it, why did she choose Paris? Hannibal gave her time to think about it. Time was what they had.  
  
It strikes her, ten minutes later that she really didn't know. "I.. I don't know." It was as much a statement as quite plea for Hannibal to help her figure it out. "I suppose it was because I could speak French and I've always wanted to go to France." Hannibal seemed satisfied, with her wholehearted answer, and the ball was back with her.  
  
Clarice wasn't up for the game anymore. The fact that she didn't know why she had run off to France had shook her, but she wanted to hear his story.  
  
"Would you consider it rude if I asked you to tell you story Hannibal?" He looked at her again, her eyes pleading, but there was understanding in them, he could see that she would accept a no. He briefly wondered why she hadn't asked before.  
  
"Clarice there is nothing more I would like in the world then to tell you that, but the time is not right." Clarice looked at him. "Not the right time?" "All good things to those who wait my dear."  
  
Silence descended upon yet again, but this time Clarice's mind circled around what Hannibal had meant, and for the first time she wondered where they where heading and why. But she didn't ask, she knew that she wouldn't get fare with those questions. Clarice settled for the dark road ahead of them and the moving shadows outside the window. 


	41. an agent with a tail

Chapter 41  
  
Ardi looked at the latest report she had gotten, Clarice AND Hannibal Lecter had been seen at a motel in Italy, it just couldn't be.  
  
Ardi was furious, it was one thing for Clarice to kill, but kill for HIM. Ardi hit the table so hard that several things on it jumped and fell off the table. She couldn't believe it. No Lecter would have forced her to, or brain washed her.  
  
Ardi looked at the report again. So Clarice had been living in Paris, and then she moved, up until now Ardi hadn't know where but Italy was a good guess. Lecter had been living there, so for Clarice to go there seem logical in some strange way.  
  
But Ardi knew that if she were with Lecter they would be on the move. They would settle down somewhere, but not until HE was sure that no one knew of there were abouts. All she needed to do was figure out which direction they where headed. She had to wait till the next sighting came in, or at least some clue as to what way they where heading.  
  
The Italian police was alerted to the fact that they should keep a lookout for someone that resembled or looked like Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. It would be hard to describe Lecter, since no one had seen him for long, but Clarice that would be easy, since it hadn't been that long since Ardi had seen her.  
  
Ardi hated the waiting, sitting with no answers, the world could fell apart in mere seconds and here Ardi was waiting hour after hour for some trace of Clarice.  
  
Like an answer from God, the phone rang in Ardi's office.  
  
"Agent Mapp speaking." A short silence in the other end. "Ardi we have them, they are moving north, and we have a tail on them." Ardi couldn't believe their luck. "Where are they now?" "They are about 100 miles from the Italian border." "Have you informed Interpol?" "Yeah they are on it to."  
  
Ardi felt un useful sitting half around the world unable to do anything. She wanted to be there, following them. They couldn't do anything as long as they where in a car moving it would be too dangerous, they had to wait. Ardi wanted Clarice to come out of this alive.  
  
"Do you have the backup tails ready?" "It's all in place." "Good, keep me posted over my cell phone I am on my way over." There was silence in the other end for some time. Roger Jensen who had been in charge of things in France and Italy was seemingly surprise that agent Mapp was coming over. She knew he didn't like it, but this was her best friend and she wanted to be there, she couldn't let anyone else get her.  
  
Ardi had booked her ticket and was on the plane within an hour.  
  
A/N dear reader, so here are the new chapters, I hope you will enjoy them. Now as some have notice there is a version two of this story. So I try to divide my time between them, so I hope it will be that I post chapters to version one every other day and to version two as well. So that new chapters are up every day but to different stories. Did that make any sense? Well I just wanted to reassure all you readers that the story won't be coming to an end, as I said before I still have a few aces up my sleeve and you can see I have pulled one now..  
  
And not for my case of insecurity but for my judgment on whether to continue or not please review my chapters. 


	42. Playing tail

Chapter 42  
  
It had begun to rain when Hannibal pulled over to a gas station. "Would you mind driving for a while?" He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Clarice?  
  
Clarice shook her head and took the hand he offered her. "Shouldn't we fill some gas on as well?" "No, not just yet." Clarice moved to the drives side and slide in. They where back on the road with the gray morning light sending beams of light through the tree tops.  
  
"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" Clarice's was already on the way to the radio switch, when Hannibal's hand closed on her's. "Why don't you let me do it." Hannibal suggested. "What afraid that you might not like my choice in music?" Clarice smiled at the thought. "By all means my dear." Hannibal retrieved his hand whit a smile on his lips.  
  
Clarice searched through the stations until she found a station that played Classical music, when she heard the piece of music played she saw her chance to show Hannibal that she had acquired some taste in music.  
  
"Ahh Verdi's Requiem." Clarice stopped her self from looking at Hannibal. But somehow she knew that he was smiling. There was no need to say any thing else. Clarice knew that he knew the changes she had made, how she had evolved into what she is now at this very moment in time.  
  
The music filled the car, while Hannibal from time to time told Clarice where to turn. Clarice watched as the beautiful landscape passed her by in the car. It was then she noticed rusty, blue Fiat following them several cars behind.  
  
Ten miles later and several turns it was still there, Clarice was certain that it was a tail. She started to wonder for how long it had been there, and she got a feeling that it had been there long enough to know who they where following and that FBI had been informed. Clarice was alarmed.  
  
"Hannibal." He turned to look at her, and saw the alarmed look on her face. "What is it my dear?" Clarice didn't look at him. "I do believe we have a small problem." Hannibal followed her eyes in the mirror and saw several cars behind them. "Which one is it?" "The blue one. It has been there for quit a while now."  
  
Hannibal returned his gaze to the road ahead of them. "I think they have warned their friends and are only waiting for a opportunity to go ahead with what ever plan they have come up with" Clarice spoke her mind aloud.  
  
"Yes I think so too Clarice. What do you think we should do about it?" Clarice said nothing instead she kept her eyes on the road. Several moments had passed when she whispered. "I won't let anything or anyone get between yours and my happiness."  
  
Clarice's eyes filled with coldness, her heart was filled with hatred. "No one." Clarice said with a stronger voice.  
  
Hannibal felt a stab in his heart, had he made her this way? No he didn't think so, he had only taken the veil from her eyes so that she could see clearly and what she had seen had made her angry, she felt abused. He could give her what she wanted, he could give her love, and she had finally accepted it. and now, now she would kill for him, she would do anything to secure that love. As he would do for her.  
  
"There is a forest near by, it would be a perfect place to get lost." Clarice merely nodded, and Hannibal guided her the way.  
  
A/N so my dear readers I am sorry that it took me while to post new chapters. But I haven't been to work and that is where I write I hope you can forgive me. 


	43. tuck tail and run

Chapter 43  
  
Clarice drove the car down a muddy path with trees on each side. The rain had stopped falling and leaving instead the crisp air and singing birds. Their followers were still there keeping their distance. Clarice thought they had to be stupid, if they where thinking they where still unnoticed. Any police force with respect for them selves would have changed the tail car by now.  
  
"Pull over here my dear." Clarice parked the car and turned to look at Hannibal. "So what now?" "It would be rude not to say hello to our friends wouldn't you think?" Hannibal gave her one of those smiles that would send others screaming away. Instead Clarice returned his smile. "Yes I do think I would consider it rude." Hannibal and Clarice both left the car, and continued to walk over to their two friends who had also gotten out of the car and stood looking at the beautiful nature, they had too late realized their mistake, and could only now hope that Clarice and Hannibal hadn't a clue as to why they where there.  
  
Hannibal walked up and offered his greetings. "Good day to you gentlemen." Hannibal could smell their fear, though it was not necessary the fear was evident in their eyes. Their hands hovered over their guns.  
  
Clarice couldn't help but smile, she wondered if she had ever been that nervous. She had been with Jame Gumb but not since that, it seemed funny now. Clarice looked at Hannibal. "I think they are intent on being rude." "So it seems my dear."  
  
Clarice walked closer to the two officers, looked them both in the eyes before choosing the weakest to answer her. "Soooo tell me, is it the F....B.....I" Clarice used the same venom as Hannibal had done all those years ago back in the dungeon. "who is running the show hmmm?" they didn't answers, but the shortest who had Clarice hovering like a bee over him, flicked, and it was all Clarice needed to know. She took a step back and looked at them more closely, then let out a sigh.  
  
When the other of the officers tried to pull his gun he was far to slow, none of the two officers knew what had hit them, before they sunk to the ground with an almost clinical like cut troth.  
  
Clarice looked at Hannibal as he cleaned his harpy. She had never seen him kill before, not like this. He was like a panther when it jumps it's pray. There was a fire in his maroon eyes. Clarice couldn't stop herself, she walked over to. Trailed her finger along the Harpy then both her hands trailed up his arms, rested on his shoulders. Their eyes met and Clarice dragged him closer, meeting his lips with her own.  
  
Hannibal knew that she was his, he had killed in front of her, she had done nothing to stop it, instead she had kissed him, she was kissing him, he lost track of time, as he stood there with her in his arms. He had never believed in heaven, but he believes now, that she was his heaven, and he would do anything to keep it that way.  
  
Hannibal broke the kiss, but he kept her close to his chest. "We should get going, if you take our belongings over to the other car, I will change the plates and wipe the car clean." Clarice lingered at his chest, listening to his heart, then she moved over to their car.  
  
Twenty minutes later they where back on the road in a Fiat. The sun shining even more now. 


	44. An angry agent

Chapter 44  
  
Agent Mapp got off the plane, the hot air seem suffocating, it didn't take her long to find the field agent that had been assigned to her.  
  
They met on the parking lot as they continued over to the car. "So give me an update." The young agent seems reluctant, almost scared at what he was about to tell. "I'm sorry agent Mapp, but it looks like we have lost them." "You what!!!!" Ardelia didn't try to hide her anger.  
  
The young agent seems to tremble. "Yes the tail, got to close, and somehow, dr. Lecter and Starling got close enough to cut their troths. They then switch car. We have no idea as to where they are now, but a good guess is north towards the border." He took a moment to breath.  
  
Ardelia carmed down. "Okay, we need to close the border or be able to check all that drives through. You will see to that." The agent nodded and went over to the drivers seat making a phone call.  
  
Ardelia wanted to go to the border, the sooner the better, she knew that they would cross, if only she knew where they where headed. Ardelia, wanted her friend back, it couldn't be too late. There was still a chance. Ardelia tried to sound convincingly.  
  
The car moved out the parking lot. Ardelia didn't say a word to the young agent, they had fucked up and they knew it. They had been so close, and because of a couple of police officers didn't know what they where doing.  
  
If she had to follow her to Norway she would. Oh yes she would stop Lecter and get her friend back 


	45. having fun

Chapter 45  
  
The car was once again filled with silence. There was nothing to say, nothing that needed to be said. There was a silent understanding.  
  
Clarice turned on the radio, the soft tones of strings and piano filled the air. "You know they'll be waiting for us at the border." Clarice knew they where headed for the border, but that were all she had figured out. "Yes, they will be searching for us." Hannibal was a calm as ever. Clarice wondered what it would take to make him worried.  
  
In all the situations he had been in that she knows off he had been cool and carm. Maybe that was the reason for getting away all the time. He never panicked.  
  
Clarice looked out the window, she would have liked to stay a bit longer in Italy, but it was impossible for now, maybe they could return someday.  
  
Clarice hadn't ask where they where going, she wanted to know but somehow, knew that he wasn't going to tell her, and when she had asked about his past he had told her that the answers would come. Clarice wasn't patient.  
  
Hannibal seemed contempt with the silence between them, he knew Clarice was dying for answers, but it was to be a surprise, and he mused to himself, it would be a good lesson in patience, one that would do her good to learn. This game that the FBI had going was nothing, but if they where to live together she would have to learn certain things. And he was a brilliant teacher if he should say so himself.  
  
He looked at Clarice. She was so beautiful; her auburn hair cast the sun back into the sky. There had never been words enough to describe her. He had wanted her for so long, oh he had had her mind, and what a beautiful complex mind it was, but he had desired her both in heart and soul and texture. He wanted to taste her, feel her, he wanted to kiss her all over, and soon it would so.  
  
He had doubted many times if he would ever win her, ever get her to see past the fog and see the real world. Hmm the things he would do her for. He helped her to see the clues so that she could capture Jame Gumb, he had known of cause that it wouldn't get her the seat she so desperate had hungered for, he had watched from a distance for ten years how her life had passed by, and when it all came tumbling down on her, he had risked his freedom.  
  
He would never expected the answer he got at Chesapeake, she would never ask him to stop, no matter what it was, he had often thought about it, had she known what she said no to? He didn't know, but he would ask her.  
  
How ironic it all was. He was an expert on reading people and predicts what they would do next, but his Clarice was even more unpredictable then whether. He liked it had a certain charm. Had she remained an agent she would have been to catch him one day, not even poor Will Graham could do that. Maybe it was because Clarice was so much like him self, they where made of the same stuff.  
  
They where sure to have fun.  
  
Clarice saw the smile on his lips. "A penny for you thoughts." Clarice had no other idea on what key could break his streaming of thoughts. 


	46. all the way

Chapter 46  
  
Agent Mapp and her younger agent had reached the border. There were endless rows of cars, and police officers were like little ants, moving from car to car. Ardelia doubted that they would be found here. But it was worth to check out.  
  
If only she could figure out where they where headed. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The air ports where being watched and now the borders were as well.  
  
Ardelia, had allot riding on this, she knew that her career would be over if she didn't bring back at least one of them. Ardelia knew now, how it must have been for Clarice. Though she still didn't like the fact that her best friend had run off with a Cannibal. Ardelia didn't like him; she had never had a reason to.  
  
He had killed her colleagues, he didn't obey the law. She have never understood why Clarice defended him for the better part of ten years, it made sense now. Ardelia would never understand, she didn't want to understand. 


	47. song of nature

Chapter 47  
  
Hannibal stopped the car and pulled over. Clarice looked at him. "Time to get out?" Clarice knew the answer but felt like she needed to ask it, there had been silence for so long that it felt good to use her voice again.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that we will have to walk for quit a bit." Clarice got out of the car and shortly after Hannibal followed. The afternoon sun sent it's last warming beams over the tree tops.  
  
"Is there anything you absolutely want to take with you?" it was then Clarice knew that it would be quit a walk. "No, there is nothing in particular." Hannibal nodded and wiped the car clean of prints and retrieved a bag from the trunk. "Shall we my dear?" He gestured with his hand, and Clarice started to walk.  
  
"Quit an adventure." Clarice started laughing. Hannibal looked at her questioningly. Quit unpredictable, she never ceased to amaze him. She was a fighter, she had no idea where she was going or how long she would be walking, yet she followed him, no complaints and no questions asked. Would he have been disappointed if there where? No he didn't think so.  
  
Clarice stopped and looked at Hannibal. There was almost a coy look in her eyes. "Would you mind walking hand in hand?" he couldn't help but smile. But he didn't answer instead he walked up to and offered her his arm. "Not at all my dear."  
  
I should have known, Clarice thought, always the gentleman. But she didn't mind at least she would be close to him.  
  
Clarice suddenly got a feeling that the person that was in charge of this witch hunt was her old best friend. Clarice stopped walking again. A ghostly like emotion came over her face.  
  
"Hannibal." Clarice leaned up against him for support. "Are you alright Clarice." There was concern in his voice. "It's Ardelia." Hannibal looked confused. "She is the one trying to catch us." Hannibal looked relieved that is was only that?  
  
"Hannibal, I won't harm her." Clarice notice the coldness enter his eyes, she was worried, would she let Hannibal hurt Ardelia?  
  
Hannibal started walking again, Clarice kept behind him. Would she let anyone get in the way of their happiness, of her own happiness? Had she really not thought about Ardelia being the one to come after her? Her best friend.  
  
Clarice walked lost in thought, only glancing at Hannibal's back. She didn't like the thought of not being able to be with him, she had done so much for this to be real, and now the only one standing in her way was Ardelia Mapp. Clarice had killed before to protect her lambs, was it any different now?  
  
Clarice didn't notice that Hannibal had stopped walking and now looked at Clarice. There was a smile on his lips. He loved watching her, the way she moved, and now the way she was lost for the world.  
  
It wasn't until Clarice bumped into Hannibal that she notices he had stopped.  
  
"Ups" Clarice started to laugh. "I didn't see you there." Clarice stopped laughing when she saw into those serious eyes. There were not more the an inch of air between their bodies. "We should continue, it will soon be too dark to move in." Clarice sent him a smile, and gave him a kiss. "Lead the way." Clarice clamped herself to his arm, making sure that she wouldn't bump into anything or anyone else on the way.  
  
The dark night was slowly beginning to surround them, but Hannibal didn't seem to notice, he walked as if it was day.  
  
After what Clarice thought to be a ten mile walk she felt her tiredness. Her muscles began to cramp and her stomach growled for something to eat, but she didn't say a thing. She hated the idea that Hannibal might think her weak.  
  
Hannibal stopped. "Wait here." Clarice looked skeptical. "I'll be back shortly" and he was gone, the darkness swallowed him.  
  
Clarice sat down near a tree and returned to her previous thinking.  
  
She had after all killed for him before. If Ardelia became a treat that was all she needed to think about, her being the enemy. But it wouldn't be the same, and she knew it, this time she would have to kill agents and police officers. Was this what it meant to be a fugitive? On the run, taking no chances as to being caught. She had a pretty good idea what Hannibal was capable of if it meant freedom.  
  
Was she willing to do the same? Knowing the cost if they or she got caught? She had to admit that she hadn't given it much thought. She had been so preoccupied with finding Hannibal, that she hadn't thought about the consequences.  
  
There was an arrest order out for her, she was a murder, could they prove it? maybe not, but they where sure to have an interest in getting to her, so that they could get to Dr. Lecter.  
  
Clarice felt a growing hate towards her former masters, but the question remained if she was more loyal to Hannibal, whom had never lied to her, she might not have liked the truth, but he hadn't kept it from her. And Ardelia, she had become a messenger for those undeserving beasts back at the bureau. Had Ardelia thought about what she was asking? Was it all Clarice had become for Ardelia, an instrument to get to their centerpiece? The mere thought made Clarice angry.  
  
The night seemed to cool her down, yet it wasn't cold. Clarice leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds around her. The night crawlers and other night animals where out. And in the distant she could hear a chopper.  
  
There was something relaxing about the whole setting. Clarice's eyes began to be heavy and she fell asleep to the gentle sound of the nature. 


	48. going for a drive

Chapter 48  
  
A figure emerged from the dark, you wouldn't have heard him coming, he was the perfect hunter, and if you heard him, it was too late. Hannibal was a predetor, he could turn every thing around to his aventage.  
  
The darkness spoke to him and comforted him, just like wide spaces. Hannibal had accepted long ago, that this was part of him, he wouldn't as so many others, deny that which made him Hannibal Lecter. He mused over the fact that those who didn't knew him as Lecter found him to be a gentleman, pleasing to be around, and a superb cook.  
  
No one, would ever come to accept him for what he is. He understod perfectly why, he was to walk alone. Or so it was until he met Clarice Starling, a promesing protegé of Jack Crawford, she had been the only one to see that besides what the system had labled him, there might be a human being, and she had her dark sides, they did indee share the same stars. Hmm but their story was ironic.  
  
Hannibal had often picture Clarice in a different time, what had she been if her daddy hadn't been killed, would she already then have accepted what she was? and what she was to become? Would they have met?  
  
Hannibal liked to think so. But he doubted it would have been as fun.  
  
Hannibal found Clarice asleep, she hadn't heard him returning. He knew that she was exsausted, but he also knew that she didn't wanted to admit it, she would push her self until the edge perhaps even futher.  
  
He had checked out the cabin, there wasn't a single person in sight and he hoped that, that would be the case for quit some time, or at least until the dogs had been called back.  
  
Hannibal lifted Clarice up in his arms. And began the short walk to the cabin. Clarice snuggled in, and put her head on his shoulder. He had to admit it, he liked it, having her this close.  
  
Clarice didn't wake up through the little walk, nor did she wake as they entered the cabin and as he laid her on the bed and tugged her in. He didn't need sleep just yet, there were things that needed to be done, he would have to do something about Agent Mapp, if Clarice indee was sure that it was Agent Mapp that was running things, there would be a good chance they would be spotted.  
  
There is nothing like personal vengens to drive you, it was a primitive feeling. But it would enable you to go futher then you would have in a normal situasion. So he would have to call upon this individual, maybe ask her for dinner.  
  
Hannibal had his concerns when it came to Clarice, he didn't think she would stand helpless and wathced as her "Former" best friend would see her end. But getting agent Mapp here would also served another purpose, it would test how far Clarice was willing to go. It was something Hannibal had no clue to, she would go far, she had after all killed multiple times, but harming those you know is an entierly different matter, and he wanted to know, it would be fun.  
  
He also had a bit of shopping to do, he was fairly sure that Clarice would sleep for at least nine hours, knowing her sleep patterns as he did, he would even think she would sleep more. All in all it give him time enough for the preparations he needed. And when she would wake up it would be time to have fun.  
  
It was time to see if it was him she wanted, it would be all of him or none. She had once said that she would never ask him to stop, and he believed her, but who was at risk at that time? Her self? Now it would be someone who had been close to her, to see things in a different perspective.  
  
  
  
Hannibal wrote a small note in case she would wake up while he was there. And then he found the pick up he had parked there some time ago, it was time to go to town.  
  
Hannibal walked outside, the night was coming to an end, but it would be a while before the sun would come up, in the distant he could hear the choppers and the the car horns. He mused at the fact that they had for the past twenty four hours stopped every car on it's way out of Italy, it was useless, the police often made that mistake with him, leaving the coundtry as soon as possible, when you where just as safe inside the borders.  
  
Keep close to the police and they wouldn't notice if you where just under their noses. Except from Clarice, she would be able to trace his wereabouts, but now she had found what she had been looking for.  
  
Hannibal found the rusty red pickup where he had parked it, he pulled his hat down so that none could see his eyes, they would have to know what they where looking for.  
  
The cabin was secluded from public, by a long private road with trees on each side. It was a perfect place in the winter when you wanted to go skiing, Hannibal though didn't have that in mind when he had bought the place. It was a perfect hide out, close to the border, private, and it had a perfect kitchen and an open fire place.  
  
Hannibal had spent time there often, it was in his beloved Italy, but it was a place where none thought of looking.  
  
Hannibal started the pickup and drove down the road and towards town. 


	49. picking up a guest

Chapter 49  
  
The small town was free of tourist in the summertime. Hannibal liked that, and except from an unusual amount of police the town was quite. Hannibal parked the car and looked around, he knew this town fairly well, and it was only a question of which shop to visit first and not try not to draw attention to himself.  
  
The town was not yet buzzing, but the shops was open, there was one thing you could say about the Italians, they where early rises.  
  
Despite the fact that it was a small town, it had the most delicious shops for those with taste, but then again, such shops where to be found in most cities and town in Italy. Hannibal crossed the street and walked over to a shop that sold vegetables, and quit fresh too. Hannibal could smell the freshness and the varieties mixed. He looked forward to some shopping it had really been too long.  
  
Hannibal shopped for tonight's dinner party and for a special guest. He also found he lovely dress for Clarice, A Black silk dress, not nearly as low cut, but still there was something about it, he bought matching shoes.  
  
He got him self a new suit. It was to be a formal dinner, and it wouldn't do, it would be rude.  
  
The last items on list were purged and now he only needed to find his dinner guest. He figured it wouldn't be so hard since, all the action as at the border, they would have arranged for some kind of beds for the night.  
  
Hannibal returned to the pick up with the last of his shopping and stood a moment, thinking about a logical place for FBI agents to have rooms. The most natural would be the motel near the border. He would go check.  
  
He got the pick up in motion and started driving towards the border, making sure to park some distance from the endless rows of cars and angry drivers. There where indeed chaos there, police was everywhere, checking every car for clues. The out going traffic was slow nearly not moving, but the police didn't seem to notice, they where to busy on making sure that the former agent Clarice Starling and the cannibal Hannibal Lecter was not on the way out.  
  
The search had gone on far too long, and anyone with sense would have called it quits. If they hadn't been there already they would not turn up now. But Ardelia Mapp didn't think like that, she knew they had to be there, at every border she had police posted making sure. She had decided to stay here at the highway, having her headquarters there. She would find them.  
  
Hannibal looked at the motel and sure enough, the FBI was staying there, it didn't come as a surprise, he was seldom wrong, and when he was it was in regards to Clarice. There weren't any agents or police outside; they apparently didn't fear he would turn up here to call upon any one. It was reckless and not to mention stupid, but stupidity often served to Hannibal advantage, so he wasn't one to complain.  
  
Hannibal walked down to the motel, he was on guard, when he reached the desk he politely asked for the room number of Agent Mapp, and got it, no question asked. It was a little to easy for his taste, but it served to make things quick and easy.  
  
The motel had room doors out in the open, looking out onto the empty parking lot, Hannibal scanned the place for an easy escape and found it almost as quick, it wouldn't be a problem to have Mapp towed over to his pick up, and with all luck no one would notice she was gone. He found her room, he hears no voice from inside, and decided to try the door, it was unlocked.  
  
You would have thought that Agents would be more wise about their own safety. He carefully opened the door, and slipped inside. Mapp's sleeping form was on the bed, she hadn't heard neither the door open nor Hannibal enter the room.  
  
He took his time to look around, he found several papers on the progress of the hunt, noting disturbing though, they hadn't been close except from the time there had been a tail and after that they where simply fumbling in the dark.  
  
Hannibal found the chloroform and a white cloth from his pocket. He poured the chloroform onto the cloth. It was time to get things going. He moved over to the bedside, moving as if he was a shadow, he lingered for a moment over Mapp's body before putting the cloth over her mouth.  
  
It took a while before Mapp understood what was going on, she tried to fight Lecter's strong grasp on her shoulders, but it was no use, and her fight slowly ebbed out and she was unconscious.  
  
Hannibal lifted Mapp's body out of the bed, and open the door, before walking out he checked for any Agents or other law enforcement personnel, when there was nothing to be found, he carried Mapp's body to the pick up.  
  
He lay her on the passenger side, making sure that she was buckled up, then finding his own seat and drove off. The noon sun was high on the sky and Hannibal enjoyed what seemed to be a lovely day. There was something crisp about the air.  
  
  
  
A/N well my dear readers, it looks like it's going to be a special dinner party. Should we join them??? Why the heck not, keep your heads up for new chapters.  
  
Is the story boring??? Long drawn? Maybe, I dearly hope to change that now, though I'm not one for crazy fight scenes. I'll try to do my best.  
  
Florence, I'll thank you again, you are fuel for this fic. Thank you for your reviews. 


	50. breakfast

Chapter 50  
  
When he returned he carried Mapp's body inside the cabin and up to one of the guestrooms. Making sure she would stay put he hand cuffed her to the bed and gagged her to insure her silence. Hannibal briefly wondered when they would notice that the lead dog had gone missing.  
  
He then returned to see to his little Starling, whom was still sound asleep. Hannibal lowered him self down onto the bed next to her. As if Clarice was aware of the warm presence next to her she snuggled in, putting her head on his chest.  
  
Hannibal found peace for the first time since Mischa had been taken from him. And tomorrow it would be the end of games. He would make sure that there would be nothing to stop them from being together, not even the ever- persistent agent Mapp. The only question was, would Clarice feel the same way, was she willing to take the steps that was acquired. She had come a long way for sure, but had it been personal, Mapp was after all her best friend.  
  
Hannibal didn't like to think of it as a test of love or her loyalty. He knew where they lay already. No it would be a game, and it was sure to be fun, of that he was sure. He liked to watch his Clarice, her reaction. With these thoughts Hannibal drifted off.  
  
When Clarice woke up some hours later, she was alone in the bed, but she knew that Hannibal had been next to her, she smiled to her self, they had shared a bed. Clarice liked that thought, and she liked it even more if she had been awake. Clarice silently cursed herself for falling asleep.  
  
Clarice looked around in the room that laid bathed in lavish golden sunlight. The promise of a new day was favourable, and she got out of bed and started her search for Hannibal.  
  
She found him in the kitchen, preparing what she thought to be breakfast. "Good morning" Clarice said with all the sun in world in her voice. "Good morning my dear, I trust you slept well."  
  
"Mmmmm, very well indeed." Clarice went over to Hannibal who still had his back to her. She encircled her arms around him and step in close so that her body was in length with his. Clarice nipped at his neck, a growl escaped Hannibal, and her swiftly turned around so that he was face to face with Clarice. His lips were mere inches from Clarice's.  
  
Time seemed to stand still; Clarice was drowning in the pools of his eyes. Hers silently begging for his lips to claim hers. "What is it you want Clarice, tell me, and don't lie or I'll know." Clarice swallowed and wet her lips. She looked away, finding comfort in looking at her feet. She couldn't say it. Though it was what she wanted more then anything in the world. His fingers coaxed her face upwards, forcing her eyes to meet his yet again. "Answer the question Clarice." His voice was low, a distant reminder of Memphis. Clarice's eyes were clouded with lust. And with the final wall coming down she found her voice. "I want you to kiss me." And he did just that. It was fiercer, filled more passion, with more love then Clarice had ever dreamt off. And it was returned just as fierce and an equal share of passion and love.  
  
When both broke away for air, she saw that he was on the edge of his control. "I love you Hannibal." Nothing seemed to be more important then to say those words. "I've loved you since I first saw you."  
  
Hannibal was please with his little starling. He held her tight. And whispered into her ear. "We are going to have a dinner guest tonight, I thought it only to perfect to celebrate the turn of events, wouldn't you agree my dear." There it was again, that wicked smile that should terrify her, yet it didn't. And she knew what he was not saying. But Clarice didn't care; there was nothing in the world if he wasn't in it, with her. "Yes, I think we have course to celebrate."  
  
Hannibal was again pleased with her answer. "It would seem breakfast is ready. 


	51. dinner with a guest

A/N this chapter is for Marcus Aurelius.  
Chapter 51  
Hannibal Lecter spent most of the day preparing for tonight's celebration. Clarice walked the grounds enjoying the nature around her; she wasn't worried about the fact that the Italian police and FBI was not fare away, and probably panicking over Special agent Mapp's disappearing. Clarice felt like she was in a dream, and what a wonderful one it was. She was with the man she loved, and for the first time since her father's death she was perfectly happy. Even if she should die tonight she would not mind, she would die with the man she loved, she could no longer live without him.  
  
Her best friend, well she would do nothing more then to take her away from her newfound happiness, Mapp would do everything to rid the world of Dr. Hannibal "the cannibal" Lecter, but what about the man Dr. Hannibal Lecter? Clarice would not let that happen, not for anything in the world.  
  
The air was fresh and nice, Clarice decided to forgo her thought process for the moment and just enjoy it. Time flew by and before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set and she made her way back to the cabin. She felt excited; though she knew that it had something to do with Mapp she didn't know what that was. But she was pretty sure that tonight's meal was going to be exquisite. She briefly wondered if he had gotten her a new dress, if it was going to be a new Chesapeake, making the things right where they before had been wrong. Clarice found herself hoping it was so.  
  
Clarice walked into the cabin, where Hannibal greeted her. he was already dressed in a black suit and white shirt and a maroon tie. Clarice's air supply was caught in her trouth. His white teeth glittered in the semi dark hallway. "Good evening Clarice" Clarice had lost her ability to speak, she was wondering if he had looked this sexy the night at Chesapeake and if he had why had she not jumped him right away? When the moment stretched Clarice cleared her trouth. "Hi" is was short but it was all she could manage at the moment.  
  
Hannibal seemed to sense this and he was pleased. "I have laid out a dress for you, you of cause need to wear it, but I am sure you will like it. Perhaps a bath before dinner would relax you?" Clarice knew it wasn't a question or a demand it was something in between. But a bath would do wonders. "How long do I have?" "The dinner should be finished in an hour."  
  
Clarice lingered before Hannibal. Before a smile broke on her face, and she kissed his cheek and went up stairs to her room, to prepare for the night's events what ever they might be.  
  
When she got to her room, she found on her bed, a black dress, similar to the one that night on Chesapeake, yet not the same, Clarice mused to her self that, that would have been tasteless, it did not have the low cuts, it was silk. On the floor matching shoos. Clarice went out to the bathroom and began to run bath.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Hannibal had been preparing for tonight's dinner. Agent Mapp had been taped to a chair after she had been drugged. He wouldn't want her to disturb their dinner. He had never meant for Mapp to be on the menu, but Mapp would not leave this cabin alive. Hannibal looked at his watch, Clarice, would be down shortly.  
  
The table had been set, and the room was lid with only candles, there was a fire in the open fireplace. The light was perfect. And the wine had the perfect temperature. Left was only his Starling, he would have a fully at last mind, body and soul. And she would give freely.  
  
Just as he stood by the table a glorious figure appeared at the door. The dress was perfect, it brought out her features, it had been made for her, and the stars would tonight weep for envy of not having his Starling's beauty. Even his heart skipped a beat, something he had never experienced before.  
  
"You look ravaging my dear, I am glad to see that the dress fits." Clarice stepped into the room, feeling the comfortable heat caressing her exposed skin. "Thank you" She stopped only a step from Hannibal.  
  
Clarice looked into his eyes, there was no fear, only loved shined through. Hannibal gestured for her to seat as he pulled out the chair. And suddenly Clarice felt a need to lighten the serious mood that was over them. "I would ask what's for dinner, but knowing you, you would say never ask it spoils the surprise" Clarice gave him a smile, and was rewarded with one of his. "Hmmm."  
  
If you will excuse me, I will get the first course. Clarice looked at him as he disappeared out into the kitchen. When he returned she kept her eyes on him, she couldn't get enough of the sight of him. He sat the plate down, a nice salad, and poured her a glass of wine, before taking his own seat directly across from her, but not out of reach.  
  
Clarice knew how he valued patience so she waited for him to start. He raised the glass. "A toast?" Clarice took her glass as well. "A toast." She agreed "To beginnings and endings" Clarice lead the glass to her mouth and tasted the expensive drops of wine as the played across her tongue letting her senses enjoy it's aroma and taste.  
  
They ate in silence after that, Clarice casted glances at Hannibal. When the salad had been eaten, Hannibal looked at Clarice. "You do know what it means all this?" Clarice nodded. "Yes" "Are you willing to pay the price for being with me? I will never be incarcerated again Clarice." She loved the way he said her name. "I know, nor will I" she knew that in that moment she had agreed to not interfere with what he had planed for Mapp, she had even agreed to help him.  
  
Hannibal cleared the table of plates and once again disappeared into the kitchen only to return shortly with agent Mapp taped to a chair. She was gagged but other wise wide-awake. He arranged so that Mapp sat across from Clarice and next to him self. He again disappeared into the kitchen again. Leaving Clarice alone in the room with her former best friend. Clarice saw the fear in Mapp's eyes, and she got up went around the table over to Mapp where she removed the gag and went back to her seat.  
  
"Clarice get me out of here." The desperate tone could not be hidden. Clarice looked at her. "I am sorry Ardelia, I can't do that." "What has he done to you? You've been brainwashed. You are not Clarice. She wouldn't do this."  
  
"You never really knew me, did you Ardelia? No, you ran as fast as you could, when I got in trouble with the bureau, where were your friendship then?" Clarice's tone was level, no sign of regret or remorse, not even blame. "You would deny me this happiness, wouldn't you? Because you think it is wrong. You would hunt me down till you were sure I no longer roamed this earth, and Dr. Lecter too. I won't let you. I won't let any one get in the way of this, not even my best friend."  
  
Tears where beginning to run down Ardelia's face, whether it was from acknowledging that it was a lost cause for her trying to convince Clarice to get her out of here, or it was for the truths she was faces with, Clarice did not know.  
  
In that moment Hannibal returned. He didn't look surprised to find Clarice and agent Mapp still there, nor did he seem to mind that Mapp's gag had been removed. He arranged the main dish, and served both for Clarice and agent Mapp. And poured wine for both ladies. And then he cut lose one of Mapp's hands. And once again seated him self.  
  
Ardelia looked like she couldn't believe what was going on. The scene seemed so displaced. And she wondered shortly if this is how Krendler felt in his last minutes on this planet.  
  
Clarice and Hannibal began to eat. But the quietness of the setting was soon lost. "They will find me. They will be looking for a place like this." Clarice just looked at Ardelia and then returned to her meal. "My dear, what makes you think they will find this place hmmm? You do not even know where you are, let alone how long we have been here." Ardelia knew it, but she had hoped she could bluff her way out of this. "Let me go and you will live. You have the time to run before I get back to the others."  
  
"Really Ardelia, what makes you think we will let you go, so that you can hunt us again. No, I am afraid that it will end tonight, and it will end with you."  
  
Even Hannibal was surprised by her words. "Well said my dear." Hannibal raised a glass to her honor.  
  
"How do you suggest we remove this little problem my dear?" He couldn't resist from asking, she did after all bring up the subject her self. " well how about that harpy of yours. It has done some nice jobs in the past, if my memory isn't falling me."  
  
"yeeeees" Clarice read it in his eyes what he was about to. "Bye Ardi" "Good bye Agent Mapp" Ardelia next felt the cold steel of a harpy draw a line across her trouth.  
  
Left were only a gurgling sound and the blood running down Ardelia.  
  
"So my dear, up for desert"  
A/N well it was about time for this one to be updated. I hope the length of this one made up for it. I do hope you enjoyed it, so don't forget to review it. I hope to have the final couple of chapters up soon. But if you know me, you will never know when then might be. Anyhoo happy reading. 


	52. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Somewhere in a motel room a TV is running, various photos is shown again and again, only broken by a reporter.  
  
"It is affirmed that former FBI agent Clarice Starling and madman Dr. Hannibal "the cannibal" Lecter has escaped Italy.  
  
More photos are flowing across the screen, showing 100 of police officers at a cabin. A body is being taken out.  
  
"The cannibal have claimed yet another victim. Dr. Lecter has killed FBI agent Ardelia Mapp, who was running the inverstergation in Italy. It is believed that Clarice Starling freely has accompanied Dr. Lecter. Clarice Starling is as suspected of having murdered several while she was Staying in Paris. The Police had no comment as to how many bodies will be credited Clarice Starling."  
  
Clarice's life story started running, pictures from childhood up unto her lasted disgrace from the FBI.  
  
The motel room was dark except from the bluish light from the TV.  
  
Our famous couple has long past left the motel, making their route to Japan where they hope to start a new life together, away from FBI and the Media. As the years past, reports from around the world have played kit pus with the various police departments. Bodies and vague leads was all there was left.  
  
But Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling was never seen or heard of since.  
A/N I know a weird ending, and weirdly written. But I think it will do nicely. Thank you all for taking part in this journey. Ta Guber 


End file.
